The Fellowship of Ten
by Blood Stained Love Letter
Summary: COMPLETEThe darkness is taking over, and the alliance of men is broken.The Ring of Power has been found and now it must be destroyed, a fellowship of an elf, two humans, a dwarf, a wizard, and four hobbits and another,a girl do this
1. Ten Compainions

Here is just a little background on the story: 

As many of you all know, elves are very sensitive to changes, and they are very emotional, they can change emotions in seconds, kind of like being bi polar. They also poses great agility, and senses, this helps them survive.

Sorceress hide there emotions to keep the ones around them safe, unless they really trust that person. They also think that emotions are weak points. The race of the sorcerer or sorceress is neither good nor evil, this is because some are on the side of good and some are on the side of bad, this makes their race neutral. This also creates rivalry between families in these magical beings.

I have my own race, it is a race of men, they are not normal men though, they like sorcerers' possess power but they do not live for eternity. They are called the orikia, meaning evil. They are an all male race; they use elfish women, human women, and sorceress to breed. This creating them even more powerful than the last race. After the women has their child they behead them and raise the child themselves, if the child is female she is drowned in a river and they use the bodies as food for the orcs. They are a ruthless race and believe in no mercy. Their leader during this story is Lamond, he is the most powerful of his type and because he is the leader he must marry to become a king, begin able to marry is something only a king can do in his race.

Author's note: My story is one of those "read and find out" story, You will find out a lot more about Leobelia and her past in the next few chapters. Also, I have been getting some people being jerks in thier reviews, so here is what I have to say, If you don't like it, do not review, and also there is such a thing as CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!! There are ways to say things that you think I can change with out saying that it is "sickening," or that my "Mary Sue" looks like she is from an "Los Angeles mall!" Thanks and Have a nice day.

Frodo held the ring close to him, he knew that the ring had unimaginable powers and that it could be given to the wrong person easily. Elrond knew that the ring was dangerous also, but the choice of what to do with it was not up to him. Elrond called a council together and now they sat in front of him waiting for an explanation to why they were called here. There were over twenty men there, most elves, some dwarves, and a few men. Gandalf sat next to Frodo, his gentle eyes watch Frodo. His long gray hair flowed freely down his shoulders and back. His long fingers gripped his staff.

Elrond looked around at his council, and then sighed and stood. "The Ring of Power has been found, Frodo bring up the ring." Elrond pointed his hand toward a large rock. Frodo stood and set the ring on the rock's flat top. Frodo could feel the weight of the ring lift off his chest and he set it down. He lingered by the rock for a moment, watching the ring, then walked back over to his seat.

Elrond looked from the ring up to the now whispering council. "You must decide the fate of the ring." Elrond sat back down in his chair knowing that there would be arguing over it. Boromir, son of Denethor was the first to rise.

"It is a gift from the enemy. Give it to Gondor to use against the armies of Mordor. We are the ones who keep your lands safe, so give us the weapon of the enemy." Boromir said standing in front of the council. His eyes passed over every member.  
"You can not wield it, no one can, it answers to its master and only it's master." Aragorn said looking at Boromir.  
"And what would a ranger know about such a matter?" Boromir said laughing to himself.  
"He is not ordinary ranger; he is Aragorn, Isildur's heir. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said as he stood from his seat. "Please sit down Legolas." Aragorn said his blue eyes almost looked pleading.  
"Aragorn is right, no one here can wield the ring, and it must be destroyed." Elrond said. The council looked at him; all of them were back in their seats.  
"So who will take the ring to the mountain of Doom?" He asked. The council got quiet at this question.

"One does not just walk up to the black gates of Mordor, there are things guarding it that do not sleep. The air itself is poison." Boromir said his hands shook at just the thought of Mordor.  
"Did no one here what Lord Elrond just said, the ring must be destroyed." Legolas stood from his seat.  
"And you think that you're the one to do it! I will die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli, a dwarf stood, this causing an argument between the elves and the dwarves. Boromir stood getting into the argument, and Gandalf followed. Fordo watched the ring, a voice in his head began to talk in a strange tongue. But it was interrupted when smoke appeared around all of the council members.

Everyone got quiet and looked over from where it came from. There stood a women, she had light brown, wavy hair then fell over her shoulders and down to her stomach. Her eyes were an emerald green and her skin was tanned. She wore a tight tan colored shirt that fit over her perfect curves, it was made of a strong material, A long green skirt covered her legs, well would have if the skirt did not have slits that went all the way up to her hips. Small black shorts were visible under her skirt. The skirt had a dragon design and symbols on the front. It had a gold trim around the edges. She wore brown boots that went to her knees. Her arms were bare except for the occasional band of metal wrapped around her arm in a fire design.

"Well now that I got them quiet I can apologize for being late Lord Elrond, you should have known that I would be late though." She smiled and walked over to the rock that the ring laid on.  
"Well now, looks like we have a very bad thing here." Her eyes went from playful to serious as she looked down at the ring.  
"We have decided we are going to destroy it." Elrond explained to her.  
"Yes, that would be the best thing to do, but who here has enough guts to go to Mordor. You know very well that they would probably run off with the ring and become over come by its power." The young women's eyes passed over Boromir.

"Well we have to find some way to get it there and someone will have to bare the burden of the ring." Elrond said walking over to her side.  
"Who is this witch?" Boromir asked. The women's eyes shot up from the ring to Boromir. "She is no witch Boromir, she is a sorceress. She has great power and is very important in this meeting. Her name is Leobelia." Elrond looked over at Leobelia as if to calm her down.  
"Now we must find some one to carry the ring." Elrond said again looking over the council. Once again the yelling began; Leobelia and Elrond looked at each other and shook their heads.

Frodo began hearing voices again as he watched the ring. Fire began to wrap itself around the ring in Frodo's mind.  
"I will take the ring!" Frodo yelled. The council got quiet again as they looked down at the halfling. His eyes filled with fear of having to take the ring back.  
"But I do not know the way." His uncertain eyes met with Gandalf's gentle ones.  
"I can help you there Frodo Baggins, as long as the ring is yours to bear." The old wizard said walking behind Frodo, placing a hand on his shoulder." "And by my life or death, if there is anyway I can protect you I will." Aragorn said rising from his chair and kneeling in front of Frodo.  
"And you have my bow." Legolas stood from his chair, his great blue orbs looking down at the young hobbit.  
"And you have my ax!" Gimli stood, for he was not about to let the elf get all the credit.  
"Well if it is to be this way, then Gondor will see it is done." Boromir stood; he knew he had to go.  
"Wait you can't go with out us!" Three more hobbits ran out of the bushes surrounding the council. Elrond looked at them in surprise.  
"Apparently we can not they can not, seeing that we can hardly separate you from him. Even when Frodo is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Elrond laugh to himself.  
"A fellowship of nine companions." Elrond looked at the nine men, and hobbits standing in front of him.

"Make that ten, someone must keep these idiots from killing themselves, or each other for that matter." Leobelia walked over to Aragorn's side.  
"Well now, there are ten. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond smiled and sent them off on their way to get ready to leave.

Trouble-15: Alright, I had to respost this for future readers, I still allow reviews so please go ahead and review.


	2. Travels reposted

The fellowship traveled for two days, through rolling green hills, and flat plains. The grass seemed to soften their days traveling. During the night the fellowship would stop to rest. The men and hobbits played sword fights, and Leobelia watched while she cooked the food they hadbrought. Afterwards the men and Leobelia would sit around and talk while the younger hobbits fell asleep to Leobelia's sweet voice. Every night after the hobbits fell asleep the men, and Leobelia would stay awake andtalk about their homes.

"I don't really have ahome, because of my raceI have to travel to stay out of trouble." Leobelia explained. Legolas smiled at her comment, he knew about the race of magic and knew there were so many of different sides, one would be blamed and discriminated against because of another's wrong doing.

---------Two Days Later-------

The fellowship stopped for a midday meal. Boromir taught Merry and Pippin the basics in sword fighting while Aragorn gave them hints on defending themselves. Sam and Frodo watched the food cook, and Gandalf sat on a rock near by smoking his pipe.

"We are taking the long way around Gandalf, why don't we pass through the mines of Moria; my cousin will give us a royal welcoming!" Gimli said as he looked Gandalf straight in the eyes.  
"I would not travel there if my life depended on it." Gandalf looked at Gimli with a stare that gave the impression that he did not want to say more.  
"What is that?" Sam looked up in the sky.  
"It's just a wisp of clouds." Gimli puffed out a bit of smoke from his pipe.

"That is no cloud, those are crows, spies of Saruman, hide, put out the fire we must not let them see us!" Leobelia grabbed the hobbits shoving them under a bush. She found her self a second later being dragged under a rock herself, when she looked to see who had done it Legolas covered her mouth with his hands. His body was pressed against hers, his upper body was propped up by his elbow and he was leaning over her watching the crows. Leobelia could feel his heart beat against her back; his golden hair fell over her shoulder. Her eyes wandered toward his. His midnight blue eyes were focused on the birds that passed over. When the crows were gone Legolas looked down at her.

"Sorry about being so rude." He blushed and helped her push her way out from under the rock.  
"It's quite alright really. I will find some way to thank you for helping me." She smiled and held out her hand to pull him up as he rolled out from under the rock. He took her hand and smiled. When she pulled him to his feet the others also got up.

"We must go over the mountain." Gandalf said as he stood from his hiding place. The others nodded and headed to the slopes of the Misty Mountains. The snow began to fall lightly as they made their way up the mountain; the ground was already covered in snow that made it hard for the small hobbits to walk. Gandalf lead the pack, followed closely by Legolas and Leobelia, Leobelia carrying Merry on her back. Frodo, Boromir and Aragorn began falling behind the others as they walked. The snow and cold nipped at Frodo's fingers and feet. The ground below him sank under his weight as he walked, the ice causing him to slip. He slid right down to where Aragorn was standing. Aragorn leaned down and picked up Frodo, whipping the ice off of his clothing. Frodo put his hand on his chest to make sure the ring was there, his eyes widened as he looked up to see Boromir holding the ring.

"It is funny how we fear such a small thing." Boromir looked at the ring.  
"Boromir give Frodo the ring." Aragorn looked up at Boromir, Aragorn's hand slid down to his sword.  
Boromir looked at Aragorn with eyes that showed a desire for power of the ring.  
"Boromir give the boy the damn ring already so we can go!" Leobelia yelled from where she had stopped to see what the hold up was. Boromir looked up at her, he could tell she would hurt him if he disobeyed her so he gave Frodo the ring and continued. Aragorn loosened his grip on his sword and helped Frodo continue up the mountain.

The higher they went on the mountain the worse the snow storm became. The snow became deeper as they walked and Leobelia had to put Pippin down so she could get up on top of the snow. She and Legolas walked along the edge of the mountain side.

"There is a foul voice in the air." Legolas called back to the others. Leobelia walked to where Legolas was standing.  
"I hear it too, Gandalf, Saruman is trying to bring down the mountain!" Not long after Leobelia said this lightning struck the mountain top, sending ice chunks and snow crashing down towards Legolas and Leobelia. Legolas wrapped his arms around Leobelia's waist and pushed her against the mountain side shielding her body with his own.

Leobelia buried her head in Legolas's chest as the snow toppled down on top of them. When the snow finished falling Legolas looked at Leobelia, they were both buried under the snow that had fallen. Leobelia looked up at Legolas; her eyelashes were covered in small flakes of snow making her eyes stand out incredibly. Legolas smiled slightly and pushed himself back causing the snow to tumble off of them. The others had avoided the snow fall, and now they looked to Frodo on which way they should go. Through Moria or continue over the mountain.  
"We will go through the mines." Frodo's eyes showed his fear of the mountain.  
"Then that is the way we shall go." Gandalf nodded his head and took them down to the mine.  
Leobelia who had been there about ten years before said the password before the others could read the riddle.

When they walked in Gimli spoke of astonishing fires and feast but all that could be seen was darkness until Gandalf lit up his staff and Leobelia created light from her necklace.  
"What….what happened here?" Gimli stood in shock of what he saw.


	3. The Mines of Moria

"What….what happened here?" Gimli stood in shock of what he saw. 

In front of their eyes lay hundreds of dwarf skeletons. Most had arrows in their body, some did not. Gimli's eyes got large as he looked around. These were his own kin, his own family and they were dead, and from the looks of it, the cause was orcs.  
"I don't think this was a good way to go, we have to turn back, get out of here!" Leobelia yelled as she backed away from the rotting skeletons.

While they backed out Frodo felt something wrap around his leg. When he looked down to see a slimy gray tentacle wrapping itself around his leg. Then he felt his legs being pulled out from under him and he hit the ground. He began to slide on the ground toward the water.

"Aragorn!" Frodo yelled as he was dragged into the water. The others looked back at him, Aragorn and Legolas ran into the water and started shooting and slicing the tentacles. Frodo's screams could be heard as he was tossed around. Leobelia ran out of the cave and shot two beams of her energy at the head of the monster. The monster let out a screech and fell into the water dropping Frodo into Legolas's arms.

"Let's go! Everyone get back into the mines!" Leobelia yelled as she ran back into the cave and pulled the doors shut when the others ran in.  
"Frodo are you alright?" Leobelia said as she walked over to him. His clothes were soaked and his hair was stuck to his forehead. His eyes show fear, now they could only go one way, this way was now known to be dangerous, and meant almost certain death. Frodo looked around at the bodies as he regained his breath. When he stood they continued to walk through the tunnels. Skeletons laid everywhere, all of them were dwarves.

As they walked, Gimli found a side chamber that contained the tomb of his cousin, the leader of the dwarves of Moria.  
"No, they….they have killed him also!" Gimli ran to the tomb laying his body on the top, his weeping became loud. Leobelia simply patted his back as she watched Gandalf and the other walk in.  
"There, there Gimli, he is in peace now." Leobelia did not know what to say, she had never had to deal with deaths before, well other than her mother. But she never knew her mother well. Gandalf walked in and looked around, bones were scattered around this room also, one in particular sat on a well, the bones were held there by a chain and a bucket, from the looks of it the person was strangled to death, but then the arrow in his heart could have been a cause of death also. Legolas looked around with disgust, for him this was not a sight he wanted to see, the stench of the dead was inhaled in his every royal breath and the quietness worried him.  
Pippin looked around at the bones, this some how intrigued his curiosity. He poked at the mass of bones sitting on the well. Then he pulled at the arrow that was wedged into the bones.  
"CLANK!" there was a loud sound followed by more sounds that deceased as the sound fell further into the darkness. Gandalf and the others jumped and looked back to see what happened. Pippin shrunk in guilt, his eyes full of fear.  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf bellowed under his breath. This was followed with silence, then the shrieking of orcs. Aragorn and Boromir ran to the door and shut it, barding the door with large weapons and pieces of wood. Leobelia pulled out her bow and arrow, Legolas followed her example. Gimli stood on top of the tomb, and the hobbits were pushed back behind the others. The orcs began banging on the door, shoving their weapons into it. Finally the door was busted down, but not by any orc, a cave troll swung its club in the air as it entered the chamber.

"Great they have a cave troll." Boromir sighed sarcastically.  
"Shoot it in the eyes; make sure it doesn't find Frodo." Leobelia aimed her bow as she spoke. Within seconds the troll was blinded and orcs filled the room. Leobelia and Legolas shot everything that came in their range, while Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf sliced through all that they could and the hobbits defended themselves best they could.

The troll now angry with not being able to see grabbed everything he could get to, most of them were orcs. Finally his hand reached his target the troll wrapped its pudgy fingers around Leobelia's slender waist and slung her against a wall. Leobelia screamed in pain, this letting the troll know he had his target. The troll picked up his club and began to bash the area he threw his prey in. Leobelia rolled as fast a she could, but she was hit. The club crushed her ankle. Leobelia gritted her teeth and picked up a spear off of the ground and hurled it at the troll, she hit her target, and the spear hit the troll right in between the eyes. The troll fell to the ground dead.

Now that Leobelia was injured the orcs ran towards her to kill of the weakest one. What they did not know was that she was still very capable of fighting. Leobelia pointed her palm towards the swarming groups of orcs and shot a large beam of white light at them, this caused the entire room to become unbearably bright, When the light was gone all that was left was ash.

"Well she knows how to take care of herself." Gimli said as he watched her in amazement. Leobelia pushed herself up to stand but fell back holding her ankle. Legolas and Aragorn both ran towards her.  
"I think it's crushed, I am no longer any use, keep going, get out of here and I will cause a distraction as long as I can." Leobelia pushed both of the men's chests.  
"I shall not leave you behind to die; you will heal in a small time, for now just come with me." Legolas said as he picked her up (wedding style).

They ran out of the chamber and headed for the exit as fast as they could. Orcs seemed to just pop out of the ground as they ran, and soon they found them self once again surrounded. Leobelia made a small ball of light in her hand ready for an attack when the orcs began to screech again and run back into their holes. A great roar filled the air and Gandalf stood looking behind them.  
"What is that Gandalf?" Leobelia asked as she put out her ball.  
"That would be a Barlog; they are demons of dark and fire." Gandalf explained.  
"We are no match for this beast, run!" Gandalf turned and began to continue towards the exit.

They reached stairs, and more stairs, and finally a bridge, it was narrow and only one could go at a time. Gandalf was last, he held off the beast. The fire from the Barlog was extreme. Gandalf finally used a spell that made the bridge fall, causing the Barlog to fall with it. Before Gandalf could escape though, the Barlog pulled him down also. Frodo watched in dismay as his closest companion fell to his death. Boromir and Legolas had to pull Aragorn and Frodo out of the cave. Once they were safe they sat down. Hot tears streaked Leobelia's cheeks. Her eyes became blurred and her skin prickled at the thought of Gandalf's death.  
"He can not be dead; he just can not be dead!" Leobelia gripped her fingers into Legolas's shirt and began to sob.

Legolas tried hard to keep back his own tears, the loss of a comrade, especially one with such knowledge and such a large heart. Legolas stroked Leobelia's back gently, as he whispered comforting words in her ear.

Leobelia's body shook as she wept. Legolas's soft voice sent shivers down her spine. His voice was so much like her father's; it was strong but soft at the same time. The more he spoke the closer Leobelia pulled herself to him.  
"Legolas, Gimli, get the others up we must go!" Aragorn commanded.  
"Give them a minute, for goodness sake!" Boromir shouted.  
"We don't have a minute! By nightfall this hill will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn spoke as he pulled Merry and Pippin off of the ground.  
"To your feet men, there will be time for sorrow later." Aragorn patted their backs as he continued to walk.

Legolas stood up and slipped one of his arms under Leobelia's legs and the other around her back, picking her up. Leobelia looked up at him, she felt bad for being such a burden. But Legolas showed no sign of feeling exploited. As they walked down the slope of the mountain away from the Mines of Moria, Leobelia began to recognize the area, the green grass, and flat lands. The only thing that was missing was a forest, but then she noticed that there was one straight ahead.

Trouble-15: This one is a little bitlonger, but this one was important, the next one will be alot more interesting, you will find out alot about Leobelia and her past. Please Review!!!


	4. A Past Revealed

Trouble-15: Thank you everyone for the reviews, and for all of you who saw the character change, if you saw the lord of the rings movie you would know that Gandalf told them to run from the orcs that were coming after them, I forgot to add the part where the orc arrows were raining down on them, my mistake. She may seem all powerful but there are many things she can not do, in this chapter you will find a lot of things that you will probably not expect. This chapter will reveal a lot about her past. Please continue to read and review thanks! And also, it was the Gap of Rohan they were planning to take, sorry! 

A Past Revealed

As they continued into the forest Leobelia looked around, she recognized everything, but she did not tell her comrades about what she knew. Gimli could be heard talking about the forest and about the powerful witch who lived in this forest.  
"Beware young hobbits, for a powerful witch lives in this forest. All of those who look upon her fall under her spell, but I shall not. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted. Not long after he said this he found that he and the others were now surrounded by elves, all of which had their bows ready to fire.

Leobelia looked toward the front as she looked at the elves. "Father!" She said almost falling out of Legolas's arms as she jumped toward an elf with golden blonde hair; he was apparently the commander of the elves in this forest, for he was the only one without a bow. The elf smiled as he took the girl into his arms. He noticed her standing on one foot and began to question her but he knew that he had other matters to deal with.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you must come meet with her. Please follow us." The elf turned and supported his daughter as she limped beside him. As they walked further into the forest they noticed more elves on guard, each with their sharp eyes vigilantly watching the new comers to the forest. As they walked closer to the fortress of the Lady of the Wood the surroundings of the area began to look more like a kingdom.

They began to climb stairs; the wooden railing looked enchanted as it glowed in a blue tint. The higher they went the more each member could feel the power of the "witch" Gimli spoke of. Finally they entered a chamber where a stone staircase stopped. The room was unlike the others they had been in. The room was mostly made of marble and was white, it was also scarcely lit.

A bright light suddenly came into the room causing all members in the room to look up. The light faded after a while and showed a beautiful elf, her blonde wavy hair was about waist length, her porcine colored skin showed radiantly against her white dress and her green eyes flashed as she looked at the broken fellowship.

Her husband followed her quietly, his footsteps left no sound. He like most elves had blonde hair and perfect skin. His eyes were full of wisdom and kindness.  
"Where is Gandalf, for I wish to speak to him?" Her husband said. The Ladies eyes passed over and met with Aragorn's. "Gandalf has fallen into shadow." Her statement was more towards herself than her husband, but he understood her words.  
"The fellowship now stands on the blade of a knife, one slip up and it will fall." Her eyes shot over to Boromir's guilty eyes. "But do not fret for there is still hope." Her eyes became soft as she looked at the young hobbit who was barring the Ring. Frodo's eyes widened as he herd the elf's soft voice in his head.  
"Welcome to Lothlorien, you will be welcome to stay and rest here." The king said as he looked over to Leobelia. He motioned his hand and a few elves began to inspect her wounds. Other elves showed the rest of the fellowship to chambers where they could rest.

The chambers had to be shared, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam shared one, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir shared another and Legolas and Leobelia were to share another. The chambers had blankets and spare clothing for them.

The hobbits settled in quickly as the two men and dwarf wondered the kingdom. Legolas spoke with the one who Leobelia called "father."

"You are Leobelia's father I am assuming." Legolas walked over to the elf.  
"Yes, she is my daughter, I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Haldir. I am in charge of the Lothlorien's war arms." He looked at Legolas, who was not looking at him any longer but up at Leobelia who was shouting at the Elfish healers.  
"I am fine, I can walk now so leave me be!" Her voice rang through the trees. Haldir chuckled to himself and Legolas looked at him in curiosity.

"She has a temper like her mother. You see the thing about her is that she is a one of a kind, she is half elf, and have sorceress. Her mother is a sorceress, and I am an elf. She has her mother's power and my ability in combat." He smiled watching Leobelia run down the stairs away from the pestering healers.  
"Father!" she yelled as she ran into his arms, "They will not leave me be!" She said hiding behind him. Legolas laughed to himself, for he had never seen her hide from anything in her life, she gave him a hard enough time back in the Mines of Moria about him carrying her out, he could not believe she was running to her father for safety from a few healers, but then again Legolas thought about it and he would do the same.

"You may leave her service now. She is well enough to walk now; I think she will be fine on her own." Haldir said waving his had as he dismissed them. Leobelia walked out from behind her father and looked at Legolas.  
"Oh, you're here too! Well now I feel a little ridiculous." She said smiling at him. Legolas laugh at her comment and walked her to their chamber. One the way he questioned her past.

"So you are also and elf, why is it you did not tell you this was your home?" Legolas was now serious and wanted answers.  
"Well I wanted to see if you would make it into Lothlorien with out me telling you all that this was my home, apparently you did well." Leobelia smiled as she walked into the chamber she and Legolas would have to share.  
"So how exactly do a sorceress's powers work?" Legolas asked.  
"Well, for us to use any power other than energy we have to have an orb, those orbs can be worn around our necks as necklaces. Each orb contains an element, most are different but some have the same. The natural elements of earth are fire, ice, water, earth, light, dark, electric and psychic. We can use the orb to manipulate those elements but not create them. With fire, you must possess the orb of power and there must be fire in your sight. With earth I can use the trees, and ground to my advantage. So far I only have one orb that is the orb of light; I used it back in the Mines of Moria." She explained.  
"How do you find these orbs?" Legolas questioned.  
"You can find them in their original element, fire orbs will be found in volcanoes and ice on the tops of snowy mountains. Mine was given to me by my mother before she passed away." Leobelia glanced down at the ground; thinking of her mother was hard for her to do. They had been so close and now she was gone, all because of Sauron, this was the reason she agreed to join the fellowship, she would finally have a chance to destroy him.  
"Leobelia, what happened to your mother?" Legolas wanted to know now so that when they go onto the conversation again he would not slip up and make her upset.  
"She passed away after a battle; she was battling Sauron's armies. There was an ambush and she was injured severely, when the elves found her she barley had any life left in her, I was just becoming of age. Before she died she promised me that she would watch me grow up from where ever she went." Leobelia's eyes filled with tears once again, she turned away from Legolas trying to hide her emotions.  
"Why do you hide your emotions, Leobelia? You know I will not tell anyone." Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Emotions are weakness, emotions only show that you are afraid." She calmed her voice back to the point where it showed no emotion.  
"Emotions can make you stronger at times, but I shall not argue with you about your beliefs." Legolas walked over to his bed getting comfortable for sleep. Leaving Leobelia to think of his words.

Leobelia thought for a few seconds about Legolas's words but then cast them out of her head. She showed few emotion in her, anger, and happiness, but she tried not to show her sorrow, after the death of her long time friend, Gandalf, not feeling sorrow was harder than what she thought it would be. Leobelia laid down on her blankets and closed her eyes, she was ready for her long needed rest.

Please review, and try to be nice.


	5. A Nighmare

Trouble-15: This one is pretty sad, you will find alot out about Leobelia's past here. Please review!! Thanks for reading . Oh yeah, I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters, if I did they would be roaming the Earth right now, well most of them atleast, so there is no copyright intended. And just to tell everyone I am not following the book or movie very much so if the sayings are a little off, that is how i intended them to be. Have a good Christmas, and a good New year too, and for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, well...have a good what ever you celebrate, I don't feel like naming all the onesI know.  
...................................................................................................................................

A Nightmare

As Leobelia fell into a restless sleep she tossed and turned dreaming about her past.  
Dream/Flashback  
"Mommy, mommy look what I found!" the small child form of Leobelia ran over towards her mother. Her mother had long beautiful black hair that was wavy and waist long. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue, and they showed love for her young daughter.  
"Leobelia, what on earth do u have my love?" Her mother giggled. "Look mommy a white rose, it is one of the roses from the garden, Father said that it was an eternal rose and would live forever. He also said it meant love. It is so pretty mommy, I wanted you to see it because if I show it to you that means I love you!" The small child jumped up and down in her small gown. Her blond hair was pulled back into a braid and her green eyes glittered in the sun.

It was autumn in the forest and the leaves fell gracefully through the air as the trees began to shed them for winter. Leobelia and her mother had been outside all day playing in the leaves and rose gardens. Once Leobelia ran off into the rose gardens Gabriel, Leobelia's mother, settled down with a book. When her daughter came back to her she set down her book to see what her young and curious daughter had brought her.  
"I love you to my child. Where is your father?" Gabriel lifted her child into her arms.  
"A band of orcs are in the forest, so he went with a few others to get rid of them." Leobelia smiled at her mother as she unbraided her hair, combing it out with her delicate fingers.

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the trees around Leobelia and her mother sending shivers down both their spines. Gabriel looked into the woods around them, her arms wrapping tighter around her child. Leobelia looked out to see what her mother was getting upset about, she saw it. A man stood in front of them. He wore black pants and a navy blue elfish shirt. His black cloak waved in the wind, and his dark blue eyes sparkled with evil. His black, wavy hair was cut at his shoulders and brought out his eyes even more. In his hand he was holding a sword, and elfish sword, its blade what a white metal and the handle was gold. A single sapphire was embedded into the sword's handle, in the eye of a dragon that was wrapped around the handle. Leobelia shivered when he looked into his devilish eyes.

Gabriel stood placing her daughter behind her, "What are you here for and what do you want with my family?" The man spoke in a deep voice that scared Leobelia even more, "I want to kill you Gabriel, for you are a trader to Sauron! Then I will take your daughter and train her under Sauron's rule, and she will become a fighter for us, she will kill her own race, and she will think of you as her enemy." He let out a bitter laugh and charged at Gabriel. Leobelia fell back into a pile of leaves as she watched her mother fight.

The man grabbed Gabriel and shoved her against the trunk of a tree, "Now you will die, and your child will watch helplessly, and when you are dead I will be sure to maker her life worse than you ever could imagine." After he spoke this he shoved his blade entirely into Gabriel's stomach and into the trunk of the tree. Gabriel's blue eyes shot open and filled with tears. A small stream of blood trickled from her mouth. Her eyes turned toward her daughter.

"Run Leobelia, run as far away from this man as you can!" Gabriel screamed as the man pulled the sword out of her stomach and grabbed her hair pulling her off of the tree. He shoved the sword through her neck, a scream could be heard, but it was not Gabriel's voice, it was Leobelia's. Blood spattered the ground as Gabriel's body fell to the ground. Leobelia ran over to her lifeless body.

"Mommy! Mommy, please wake up, mommy!" Leobelia screamed as she shook the blood covered body. Her eyes filled with hot tears, and her heart seemed to stop beating. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked into the eyes of the man who killed her mother, his blue eyes gleamed with the need to murder. Leobelia's eyes changed from fear to hatred in mere seconds. She turned and kicked the man in the face and then in the shin. She ran over to the bow and arrow her father had made her for hunting. She pulled back the string and shot as the man began to lunge toward her. Her arrow struck him right in the heart, but not before he lashed his sword making a cut along her back as she turned away from him.

Then Leobelia saw a bright light, and then an eye. The eye of Sauron, it's gaze bruning in her head.

end of flashback/ dream

Leobelia sat up in her bed, sweat trickled down her neck and arms and tears stained her cheeks. Her breathing was fast and her heart raced, her whole body shook with fear and guilt, guilt that she could not save her mother that day. She once again saw Sauron's eye in her dream, her back burned from the scar she got over five hundred years ago. Her head hurt from all of the crying she had done while she had slept. Leobelia closed her eyes and continued to remember that time.

flashback  
Leobelia looked down at the lifeless body of the man, she leaned down to see if he was still alive, and when she heard no breath she ran over to her mother's bloody form. She could hear the crackle of leaves as the elves from the battle with the orcs began to run to the scene. Haldir was the first to reach his daughter and wife.

"Leobelia, what happened? Are you alright?" He placed his hand on his daughter's head. Leobelia nodded miserably. Haldir looked at his wife's bloody form and bit his lip softly taking his daughter into his arms and comforting him, more so trying to comfort himself. The rose the Leobelia had given her mother lay on the ground, its petals turned crimson red, the color of her mother's blood.

A few days later Gabriel was buried, everyone from Lothlorien was there and they were dressed in black, a few elves from far away kingdoms were there also, a Prince from Mirkwood, Elrond from Rivendale, Gandalf, and a few others. The prince was about her age, he had blonde hair and blue eyes like most male elves did, but his eyes were darker than most. The burial was like all others, sad and dark, it even rained that day. The rose that Leobelia had picked was held tightly in the small child's hands, still red. After that day that Gabriel died, Leobelia has had a scar on her back and has been able to see the eye of Sauron in her dreams. The rose was always kept near by, and an orb of power, the one Gabriel was wearing when she died, hung around Leobelia's neck, it was the power of light.

Leobelia shook her head and cleared her thoughts. It was still dark outside and Legolas slept peacefully where he lay. Leobelia stood up and pulled on her skirt and boots and walked out of the chamber. She found she was not the only one awake; Boromir was sitting on a bench all alone.  
"It is not good for you to be awake." Leobelia said in a velvety voice, she sounded almost like a mother. Boromir looked up and her and sighed.  
"It is not good for you to be up out of bed either my dear maiden." He smiled as she sat down next to him.  
"What bothers you?" She asked as she looked around at her old home.  
"The Lady of the Wood showed us her mirror, she said there is still hope for Gondor but I see none. My father is always looking to me to make things right, but I feel as though I shall fail." Boromir looked at her, she noticed that for once his eyes were soft, and meant truth and peace.  
"As long as you know what you do is right then you shall not fail, about the Ring, it will not give you the power you need to keep Gondor standing; you need a king for that. As for power, all your power comes from your heart, always remember that, no matter what you should never give up, or give in to temptations such as the ring." Leobelia looked up away from Boromir, her words to him were like wisdom coming from one of the older elves, but she was young and still learning but yet she knew what she was talking about.

Boromir smiled and stood up, "I am going back to sleep, would you like me to accompany you to your room?" He asked putting out a hand.  
"No thank you Boromir, I need sometime to think, but thank you for your offer, it was very kind of you, sleep well." Leobelia smiled at him and looked back to the trees. Boromir did not bother to ask her about her troubles, for he knew she would not tell him, she had always been bottled up to everyone, the only time she had shown emotion other than anger or happiness was when Gandalf fell to his death.

Boromir went back to bed and Leobelia stayed up another hour or so after he left trying to get rid of her thoughts. When she finally got herself to calm down she went back to bed. Her dreams were still horrible but she slept through them finally finding rest in a deep sleep.

The next morning Legolas awoke and bathed, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir took their turns also. The hobbits ate their fill in food and then Lady Galadriel gave Frodo a present, the elves most precious star, to help him when all lights went out. Haldir hugged his daughter, "Your mother left this with me to give to you when you were ready, and I believe you are." Haldir placed a necklace with green and blue orbs around her neck.  
"Father, these are the orbs of earth and water, they are the hardest to control." Leobelia looked at her father in disbelief. Haldir only nodded, and then he hugged her again whispering elfish chants in her ear. Leobelia smiled and nodded her head and followed the others to the boats.

The fellowship set off again towards Mordor. Now they traveled by water, and admired the great scenery of the river and the great trees around them, but little did they know that Saruman was planning their death as they went.  
.............................................................................................................................

Trouble-15: sobs Now they ride off to their doom...well that is what you all are probably thinking, and yes for all of you who want the courages sorceress who kicks booty she will be joining us on the next chapter...though she may surprise you all quite a bit. Well I don't want to ruin the next chapter so just review and I will continue writing.


	6. The Split of the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I have put a song in this chapter; it is one of my favorite songs. It was sung by Lee Ann Womack, The song's title is I Hope You Dance.  
Trouble-15: This one is a little longer than most of my chapters, but it shows alot, and you all have your couragous sorcerous back. Please remember to review.  
........................................................................................................................................

As they watched the trees go by Leobelia sang softly to the hobbits that sat in the small boat with her. Sam and Frodo had agreed to row if she would sing to them. Her voice was loud enough for the others to here and the listened also. Her voice was not like most elves; her voice was soft and had a high and low range. Most other elves were loud but could sing well. Legolas was the first to notice this in her voice.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking,  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making,  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to selling out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
Dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance…

Even with Leobelia singing there was still an eerie feeling in the air. Aragorn watched the shore lines as though there was something there.

"That was wonderful, Leobelia!" Merry smiled when Leobelia stopped singing.  
"It is a song my father taught me when I was younger, it is a song of hope. My father said that a friend of his wrote it and he wanted to see how I would sound singing it. So I did, and next thing I know I was performing for the elfish council, I was very nervous, but I did very well. Even the strongest people are afraid of something, death doesn't bother me, but standing in front of older elves and singing does." Leobelia confessed. It was more like a joke for all five in the boat were giggling cheerfully.

When they reached shore Boromir walked into the woods to find dead tree limbs for a fire. Aragorn cleaned his weapons, and Legolas looked around tensely. He could feel the presence of other life, evil life, and he did not feel secure.  
"Aragorn we should go to the other side now." Legolas did not ask he sounded more like he was commanding.  
"Orcs watch over the other shores, we will wait for the cover of night to slip over." Aragorn explained calmly as he continued to clean his sword.  
"It is not the orcs I am afraid of, there are worse thing in this forest, for I can feel them." Legolas said looking into the forest.  
Aragorn looked up also but did not respond to his companion.

Leobelia practiced with her new power. She playfully splashed water at Sam and Merry as they sat under a rock. The orb around her neck now let her control water, so she used this power to make small amounts of water spray towards the two halflings, who laughed and hid from the water. Leobelia smiled and continued to practice, for she too felt the evil aura that wondered through the forest. She knew she must learn to control the orbs before anything happened.

Pippin walked back towards the camp that they had set up, his hands full of small twigs and bark. He looked around the camp to see that everyone was there.  
"Where is Frodo?" He asked, his voice did not sound concerned but confused.  
Legolas and Aragorn both disregard their earlier thoughts, Aragorn noticed that Boromir was also gone and knew that Boromir's weakness to the ring would cause trouble. He and Legolas quickly ran into the forest to find Boromir and Frodo. Leobelia looked at the hobbits.  
"You may want to get up and help look, keep your weapons, for I feel that something bad is going to happen." Her eyes showed her worry for Frodo. The hobbits simply nodded and they all went into the forest.

Frodo had just run away from Boromir who tried to take the ring from him. Frodo's heart sank as he thought about what he had to do to keep the others safe.  
"I must leave." He said to himself as he walked through the forest.  
"Frodo, you should not run off like that!" Aragon walked over to the halfling. Frodo backed away from Aragorn as he came closer.  
"Aragorn you would not take the ring from me would you?" Frodo's eyes showed fear and weariness. His hand opened revealing the Ring of Power, Frodo seemed to offer it to Aragorn with no question, but Aragorn had not interest in taking it, for he knew Frodo had agreed to carry it and he would not give up that easily.  
"No Frodo, but I would have followed you to the end." Aragorn knelt down in front of Frodo closing Frodo's hand around the ring. Frodo nodded and smiled, happy that Aragorn understood what he was feeling. Aragorn's eyes shot towards the statue that they were behind.  
"Go Frodo, take the ring to Mordor, and do not look back!" He said as he stood to face the pack of Uruk-hai, orcs and goblins, Frodo ran into the woods away from the fight. Aragorn drew his sword ready to defend Frodo with his life. The Uruk-hai, orcs and goblins charged forward at the man standing in front of them. The battle began.

Legolas, Gimli and Leobelia soon followed in Aragorn's footsteps, each on fighting the Uruk-hai, Leobelia used her Earth orb, and the water orb was no use to her since the river was so far away she could not summon it. She lifted her hands causing the trees to lift their roots, with a wave of her hand the trees sent their roots flying into the armies of orcs that came at them. Then she shut her eyes and put her hands above her head, a large ball of light appeared in her hands and she opened her eyes and threw the light at the orcs. Even with her power Leobelia had Uruk-hai, and goblins get past her and into the forest after Frodo.

While they were fighting the Uruk-hai, and orcs the four companions could hear a horn.  
"The horn of Gondor, Boromir is in trouble!" Aragon yelled as he sliced off another orc's head. Leobelia made another ball of energy and finished off the last pack that was there.  
"Let's go then!" She shouted as she ran towards the sound pulling out her bow and arrow and shooting at the orcs that came after her as she ran towards the battle that Boromir was fighting.

Boromir had found Merry and Pippin and now was protecting them from the orcs, and Uruk-hai that were coming after them. He once again blew the horn for help. He had already slaughtered fifty orcs and more poured over the hill.

As Boromir fought the leader of the Uruk-hai drew his bow and arrow aiming for the man who was protecting the halflings. His arrow hit the man in the stomach, but much to the Uruk-hai's surprise the man continued to fight. The Uruk-hai fired three more times, hitting Boromir in the chest and shoulder. Finally he fell to his knees. The orcs grabbed the hobbits that stood watch and continued to flee from the battle. The leader Uruk-hai walked over to Boromir to finish his job, but before he could strike him Aragorn jumped out of the near by trees and tackled the Uruk-hai to the ground. Legolas and Leobelia fought the orcs that tried to kill Boromir while Aragorn fought the leader. Finally Aragorn beheaded his opponent and ran over to Boromir.

Boromir's skin was turning ghostly white and blood trickled down his lips. Aragorn wrapped his fingers around the arrow to pull it out, but Boromir stopped him.  
"No Aragorn, let me die in peace, but promise me that you will not let Gondor fall." Boromir coughed as he spoke. Aragorn's eyes became watery as he nodded. Leobelia ran over to the two men.  
"Move you fool!" She pushed Aragorn off of Boromir and placed her hand over the arrow in his chest.  
"Leave me!" Boromir said as his eyes met with hers he could see she was not going to give him up.

"Boromir do you want to save Gondor or not? Do as I say when I pull the arrow out breathe in as deeply as you can!" Leobelia's body began to glow a golden color as she gripped the end of the arrow, Boromir merely nodded. When Leobelia pulled the arrow out Boromir sucked in all he could, but the air he sucked in was not from the air around him but from Leobelia, who breathed into his mouth, her breath contained a golden essence that healed up Boromir's wound from the inside out. She did this twice more healing his other wounds. Then Leobelia fell off to the side of Boromir, her skin became pale when she hit the ground. Legolas ran over to her lifting her off the ground.

"Leobelia, Leobelia please wake up!" Legolas cried out, his voice sounding desperate.  
"Stop shaking me and I will!" Leobelia said putting her hands against his chest to keep him from shaking her any more. She coughed slightly and sat up, placing her hand on her head. All four of the males there looked at her astonished.

"What did you do?" Aragorn asked looking at Boromir whose color began to return to his face.  
"I gave his some of my energy, this helped him heal faster than he normally would and kept him alive, but now I feel sick, and we may have to rest a while." Leobelia said her eyes dazed as she fell back into the leaves again. Legolas caught her and placed her head on his lap, his face gleaming from his smile.  
"The orcs took Merry and Pippin!" Boromir realized.  
"We will go after them later; right now we must get your savior back to health." Aragorn said as he stood up, Legolas knew that they would have to take her back to camp so he picked Leobelia up and walked back towards the camp, Leobelia complaining.  
"I'm fine we can continue I am sure I will get my energy back by the time we catch up to the pack of Uruk-hai." Her hands waving in the air trying to make Legolas drop her, her attempts failed.

They rested for about two hours, allowing Leobelia to eat and take a small nap before they continued on the trail of their comrades. Aragorn explained to all of them that Frodo had gone to Mordor with Sam on their own. Leobelia lectured him on how he made a bad decision, but gave up after he stopped listening.

They traveled for three days, on foot, without rest. On the fourth day, a red sun lit the sky, Leobelia and Legolas thought the same thing, blood had been spilled that night. As they continued to travel toward Isengard and Rohan, they found a group of horsemen from Rohan.

At first Aragorn pushed the others and himself behind a large rock to hind themselves from whatever was coming that way. After the horsemen had passed down the hill Aragorn stood and walked out onto the hill calling the horsemen back to him.  
"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn yelled. The leader of the group lifted his hand telling the others to go back.  
Soon the companions were surrounded by horses and men, spears pointed towards them.  
"Good thinking Aragorn." Leobelia sighed sarcastically.  
The leader of the horsemen rode up to the group of companions, he looked down upon the strange group.  
"What does two men, an elf, a dwarf, and a…" His sentence was cut off when he looked at Leobelia, her beauty catching him by surprise. Leobelia could not hide the smirk coming on her face.  
"I am a sorceress, and we are looking for our friends, they are hobbits." she explained her eyes glinting with humor. The leader's eyes were drawn off of Leobelia's beauty when Aragorn spoke.  
"They would look like mere children to your eyes. They were captured by a band of orcs." Aragorn's eyes lit up when the man nodded.  
"We saw a group of orcs headed for Rohan, but we killed everything that was there." His head bowed in sorrow for the group. "You seemed troubled young rider, what has happened in Rohan that has bothered you so much?" Leobelia's eyes were now full of wisdom, this was no time for her to be playful, something troubled these men and she knew it had to do with the King of Rohan. The man looked down at her in shock.  
"We have had some problems with the king's advisor, and we have been banned from Rohan, I will warn you now, King Theoden can not recognize friend from foe, not even his own kin." The rider took off his helmet; it showed a man with blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Aragon's eyes got big as he looked at the man, but he kept his mouth shut.  
"Take these horses; let them lead you to better fortunes." The man pulled up three horses, one black, one brown, and one white. Aragorn nodded in thanks as they group of horsemen rode off into the hills, Aragorn mounted the brown horse, Legolas mounted the white horse, and Boromir mounted the black horse, leaving Gimli and Leobelia to decide who to ride with. Leobelia looked up at the three males on the horses, her green eyes passed over each one, and then a mischievous smile appeared on her face. She walked over to the white horse, Legolas put out a hand to help her on, but she just stopped by the horse.

"Move back, I'm driving." Leobelia said pulling herself onto the horse pushing Legolas back in the saddle. Aragorn simply smiled and pulled Gimli onto the back of his horse. Then once Leobelia was ready they rode off to look for their friends, despair filling their hearts as they got closer to the battle field, the riders had piled the bodies and burned them, so when they go to the site their first place to look was the bones left from the fire. They each looked while Legolas spoke elfish chants to let their souls pass to better places.  
"Look at this Aragorn, Hobbit tracks! They are headed towards the forest!" Leobelia yelled as she followed the tracks. A surge of hope shot through her heart as she followed them up to a forest, she stopped abruptly when she saw the forest.  
"Fangon Forest, that forest contains magic which not even I can over come, I fear for our friends." Leobelia said as she looked into the forest.  
........................................................................................................................................  
Trouble-15: Well looks like there is still nine members of the fellowship alive, I am not going to tell Frodo's story, we all know what happens while he is traveling, also this is a Legolas and Leobelia story. This also had a little comedy in it, hope you enjoyed. Please review!!


	7. The Ride to Helms Deep

Trouble-15: This chapter has some comedy and drama, soI hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. I will still be working on the story during christmas bestI can.

"Fangon Forest, that forest contains magic which not even I can over come, I fear for our friends." Leobelia said as she looked into the forest.

The others ran up to where she was. "They are headed right for Isengard," Gimli said looking up at the gigantic trees, "They will surly be killed!" "Then we must go after them." Leobelia stated running into the forest. Legolas and Aragorn watched her as she disappeared into the forest then ran after her. The trees were very large and moaned as if they were talking to each other. Legolas's eyes passed over every tree they passed, the feeling in his stomach kept growing, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Leobelia led the way following the obvious trail of hobbit foot prints. "They stop here." She said as she looked at the orc body. The body looked as if it was crushed by something large and heavy. Leobelia's shimmering green eyes met with Aragorn's stormy blue ones.  
"Do you think they met the same fate?" Aragorn asked, his voice getting caught in his throat with the last words.  
"No, apparently what ever lives in this forest that is this big sees the orcs as we do, they will not hurt the hobbits unless they do something to hurt the forest." Leobelia thought out loud. Leobelia looked at the ground seeing more tracks, these bigger and deeper into the ground meaning that the object or thing making the track was obviously large. Leobelia followed the tracks, through the trees, climbing over uprooted tree roots and hills. Leobelia did not tell the others what she found so they followed her confused at what she had found.

Leobelia stopped unexpectedly causing Legolas, who was the closest one behind her, to run right into her. The two fell forward onto a mound of dirt, Legolas landing over Leobelia. Aragorn stopped before he also ran into the pair and walked over to help them, Leobelia pulled him down towards the ground also.  
"I sense a wizard near by; he seems to be coming this way, get ready to fight and do not let his speak, for he shall cast a spell on you!" Leobelia whispered to the two, while standing back up. Before they could all stand the wizard was upon them, his power shining through the forest, telling of his arrival. Leobelia did not shield her eyes, she pulled out two elfish daggers and charged the glowing figure, Legolas shot an arrow, and Aragorn lifted his sword and charged also. Gimli and Boromir could only watch their comrades.

The glowing figure blocked Legolas's arrow and Aragorn's sword and caught Leobelia in his arms. Leobelia struggled, kicking and moving her body franticly to get out of his grasps, but when she heard the deep, knowledgeable voice coming from the man her body stopped moving.  
"Well my comrades you would not do well in a fight with Saruman at all. He would quickly overcome you." He eyes gazed down to the young women he was holding.  
"Gandalf, you're alive, I can not believe it!" Her body twisted and she wrapped her arms around the old mans neck hugging him tightly. Gandalf smiled patting the sorceress's back trying to calm her down before she strangled him.  
"Yes, I have been sent back." His eyes met with Aragorn's, "We must rid to Rohan for Saruman is building an army of orcs." Gandalf explained. Leobelia nodded, "While we were traveling here we met some of the riders, they said that someone took over the king's mind!" Leobelia looked into the wizards eyes; to her they had been filled with more wisdom than she had ever seen before. Gandalf nodded grimly as he led them out of the forest.

Aragorn's was still on his lost comrades, Gandalf did not mention any word of them, and Aragorn could not help but worry. When they got out of the forest Gandalf whistled a high pitched tune, Leobelia thought of an eagle as she listened to the tune. Once they tune wore away the sound of thunder from a horses hooves on the ground could be heard. Over the hills galloped a white stallion, his skin gleamed like white silk, his mane white like the rest of his body. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli watched the horse in awe. Leobelia smiled when she saw the horse, she had forgotten about her own horse. Leobelia smiled at Gandalf and whistled a different tune but just as equally beautiful, a black mare followed the white stallion over the hills, her skin shone brightly in the sun, her brown eyes filled with majesty. They galloped to the group; the horses given to them by the riders followed the horses called.

"Shadowfax, the lord of all horses, he has been my friend through many troubles." Gandalf said rubbing the white stallion's nose. Leobelia walked over to the black mare.  
"Aegle, the lady of all horses, she is Sadowfax's mate." Leobelia patted the mare's neck. Legolas smiled and mounted his own horse, the white stallion that the men of Rohan gave him. The others mounted their horses and the rode at full speed to Rohan.

Rohan was not far away from Fangon Forest, and the fellowship made it to the city quickly. The city was poorly guarded and the people gave Leobelia pleading looks for help as she rode past them. Her eyes growing soft as she watched the small children play in the dirty streets.

When they got to the doors of the hall the guards stopped them.  
"We will need all your weapons." One of the guards said blocking the door. The fellowship stripped themselves of their weapons, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli did not take long, Boromir pulled daggers out of his sheaths, he gave them his bow and arrows, sword, and shield. Leobelia took the longest; she took off her bow and arrows, her two swords. She pulled daggers from the side of her skirt, boots, the back of her shirts, the bottom of her boots, and her wrist and arm bands. Last she pulled out her two elfish daggers from their sheaths on her hips.

"That's all of them." she sighed at last. The guards looked at her very surprised, Legolas and Aragorn laughed to themselves. Finally the guard looked at Gandalf.  
"Give me your staff please." He said holing out his hand to take the staff.  
"You would not part an old man from his walking stick would you?" Gandalf looked at them innocently. The guard sighed and moved away from the door. When they walked into the hall it was dimly lit, the walls were gray and bare, and they king sat on his throne, his skin was white as snow, his skin wrinkled and withered, his eyes filled with hatred, and darkness. His hair was long and uncared for as was his beard. He was sickly thin and his long bony fingers had not been cared for either for his fingernails were yellow and overgrown. The sight made even Leobelia feel sick.

"Your halls are not welcoming anymore Theoden, King of Rohan." Gandalf walked away from the others. A small pale man with black hair and haunting blue eyes leaned forward and whispered something into the king's ear.  
"You are not welcome here, Gandalf the gray." The king said weakly, his voice shook.  
"Yes, my king, that is very right." The small man said.  
"Keep your forked tongue in your mouth Grima Wormtongue!" Gandalf shouted at the man. Wormtongue laugh wickedly, sending shivers down Leobelia's spine. "You have no power here Gandalf the gray!" The man shouted. Gandalf's eyes narrowed as he threw off his cloak covering his white clothing underneath. Power suddenly seemed to emit from Gandalf's body causing Wormtongue to make a hissing sound.  
"I told you to take his staff!" Wormtongue yelled franticly fleeing from Gandalf's range, the guards inside the hall ran towards Gandalf to seize his staff. Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli quickly put them on the ground.

Leobelia did not guard Gandalf, she went after Grima Wormtongue. She lifted her hands to her necklace causing the orb of light to rise off her chest. Her eyes turned white as she created a ball of white energy in her hand. The ball was shot at Grima immobilizing him; white energy surrounded his body and sent a shock into him. Leobelia turned to face the soldiers who had entered to take Gandalf by force.  
"Anyone else move and you will be next." Leobelia's voice was strangely deep, as if a man was also talking while she did. When the soldiers saw her they quickly stepped back and dropped their weapons. Leobelia closed her eyes and returned to normal, smiling at Gandalf who shook his head and chuckled.

"Your mind has been poisoned for too long Theoden." Gandalf held up his staff towards the old man and sent a wave of energy at his throwing him back into the seat and holding him there.  
"You can not take me out of the kind with out killing him, Gandalf!" The old man's voice cracked, the others knew that Saruman was using magic to get into the kings mind.  
"Theoden will live; he has the will to pull through, as for you Saruman you will be thrown out just like your servant!" Gandalf pushed his staff forcefully toward the man sitting in his thrown. Suddenly a shock of black energy came from the king's body sending Gandalf back into a wall. Aragorn ran over to him, and Leobelia walked over to the king, her eyes calm and clear.

Leobelia gently put her hands on the side of the old mans head. She closed her eyes and whispered enchantments; a blue glow began to come from her body and passed off of her hands down to the king's body.  
"Darkness shall fall, the light will prevail, all in the light will be saved, and now it is time for this man to be delivered from darkness, I release you, I release you!" Leobelia's words became louder as she spoke; her hands shook at her last words sending large amounts of energy into the man. There was a loud thunder sound and Leobelia fell back, Boromir caught her before she hit the ground and laid her down carefully and looked up at the king, his color slowly came back to him, his thin body began to fill with strength, and his dark eyes filled with light. His mat of hair turned blonde and became shorter, revealing a king, full of wisdom and strength.

King Theoden sighed and looked down at the young girl who had released him from Saruman's evil grip. Then his eyes passed from her over to Gandalf who was now standing, leaning on his staff for support.  
"Breath the free air, my friend." Gandalf smiled and walked over to his fallen companion. Legolas and Boromir already kneeled beside her body waiting for her to awaken.

Legolas's eyes filled with worry when she did not. Boromir touched her cheek lightly, "She still has warmth," He moved his hand to her mouth checking for breathing, "and she is breathing so I think she will be fine, just very tired."

Leobelia moved her body slowly, rolling her shoulders to get feeling back into them, her eyes opened slowly as she looked over at Legolas, his blue eyes filled with relief as she looked at him.  
"Remind me to look for pain killers when we go out into another forest." she said rubbing her head. The others laughed at her joke, Legolas falling back and holding his stomach. Leobelia just smiled weakly at her comrades. Her eyes met with the kings, "Thank you for releasing me from Saruman's evil." He smiled at her. Leobelia nodded and sat up slowly. Her head was still spinning from all the energy she had sued in one day.  
Leobelia finally stood up and looked at the man who had caused all of this, Wormtongue. She walked over and released him from the power that held him still. Her eyes showed now her anger towards him.

"How dare you even think about taking over a man's will! How dare you speak so many lies and blame others for your own wrong doing! How dare you banish the men of Rohan, the men who are true to their king, truer than any man standing here! You deserve more than death, more than torture could bring you. You deserve to rot, like all the other pieces of shit,in the pits of hell for all eternity and then some. You are lucky I am not the one who decides your fate, for you would go through such pain you would die from sorrow. I will let you go back to your wretched master, but first I will remove you of you twisted tongue, this way you can speak lies no more." A smile of satisfactory appeared on Leobelia's face when Wormtongue's eyes grew large with fear.

A scream could be heard throughout the kingdom, the scream of Wormtongue. A few moments later he ran out of the hall and down the stairs, blood spilled from his mouth, his eyes wide with terror, cursing the sorceress as he ran. Leobelia walked out the hall her hands on her hips, a dagger in one hand, stained with blood. Her marvelous green eyes watched the small horrible man run out of the kingdom, a smile on her face showed she was satisfied with her work.

Legolas looked at Leobelia in surprise when she walked in, "Are we getting ruthless for some reason?"

Leobelia smiled at his question, "This comes from someone who kills in battle, who has seen more battles than even I?" Leobelia gave him his own question, Legolas simply smiled and nodded. The returned back to the king who was deciding what to do.  
"Wormtongue will tell Saruman that we are open to attack." Aragorn explained to King Theoden.  
"Not only are we vulnerable for attack but we have very few soldiers, we can not defend this city, send a rider to Gondor, they will help!" Leobelia stood next to Aragorn.  
"Why, why should we ask them for help, they will not help us!" King Theoden stood from his chair his voice shaking with rage, "We shall travel to Helms Deep." That was the last thing anyone got out of the king, he would not give them any other answer even when Leobelia argued that they had no escape if the orcs attacked them there.

"They are fools Aragorn! You let them ride to nothing but there death, Saruman will know where we are going, just because Wormtongue can no longer talk dose not mean he shall not find some way to tell his master about Helms Deep, he is not a fool!" Leobelia yelled at Aragorn as they got ready to ride with the people of Rohan.

"We can not decide for the king, he has made his decision and we must go with them because Gandalf has asked us to keep them safe until he comes back with the other riders." Aragorn kept his voice calm even though he knew Leobelia was right.

" Damn it, Aragorn this is foolish, we will not last long enough for Gandalf to reach the riders, there are not enough soldiers here to last through a single night. I have seen Saruman's armies, there are thousands of them, against a little over three hundred!There is no way in hell wewill live through the attack!" Leobelia gently kicked her horse in its sides making it gallop to the front of the group. She was very angry with Aragorn, but more angry at how she had acted. Would they really be able to protect these poor people, if so they would need more men.


	8. Helms Deep

Trouble-15: I have added in part of a song once again, this time I am sure all of you will recognize it. There can be Miracles by Maria Carrey and Whitney Huston. Also in this chapterI used a bit ofelfish laguage, I did not know what to use so i made up my own . The laguage is _italisized_ and what they said in english is in **bold**.This chapter also is longer than most of my other, so don't get bord, even though I doubt you will, it is a very good chapter I think, well enjoy and review!!  
.............................................................................

As they traveled to Helms deep Leobelia scanned the distant hills and cliffs for any signs of Orcs or Uruk-hai. Her elfish eyes easily scanned over each as they passed, as sense of danger was growing in her stomach and she felt as though she was sick. Her hands gripped the reins as they got closer to Helms Deep, her knuckles becoming white.

Legolas noticed and rode over to her. "Leobelia are you alright?" His eyes showed true concern for the sorceress, though he knew she would keep anything too important to herself.  
"I have a bad feeling, something is wrong, I can smell orcs on the trail but I can not see them, something is wrong, Legolas, I can feel it." Her eyes did not leave the trail. Legolas looked around also, he knew what she meant.

Two riders rode in front of the rest as scouts. They did not pay too much attention to the over head cliffs and distant hills as they did the upcoming rode. They talked leisurely as they rode the horses, no fear in them at all.

Leobelia's eye caught on a small brown figure, when she looked closely she could see a brown dog like beast baring an orc rider. "Scouts," She called riding up to the two in front, "Keep your eyes on the hills, and my advice would be to draw your swords." Her eyes looked up just in time to see the beast lunge down at her. She pulled her horses reins and kicked its sides frantically moving her away from the beast.

Once far enough away she put her hands over her necklace and closed her eyes, a bright flash caught the beast's attention before he ripped off one of the scouts head. The dog like beast looked at Leobelia, a green glow surrounded her and her horse. The ground began to shake and the beast began to be hit with small pointed rocks. Before the orc had time to move his beast a large bolder crushed them both.

"Legolas, tell the king that a battle is coming and to get the women and children to safety!" Leobelia yelled as she pulled out her bow from her saddle and drew an arrow, aiming at the distant hills that were now covered in orcs and their strange dog like beast.

Legolas turned his horse back to the group, "There are orcs coming!" he yelled as he drew is own bow and rode his horse next to Leobelia's. His perfect aim killing a few of the beast, and orcs that now poured over the mountain.

Leobelia sat stratled on her horse next to him, her three middle fingers wrapped around the string of her bow and the arrow. Her eyes narrowed as she eyed one of the orcs who possessed a bow and arrow also, Leobelia knew he would cause more damage than the others with his weapon. Her eyes concentrated on his heart and she let the string go. The arrow flew with great speed, hitting its target with perfect accuracy. The bow still vibrated in her hand as she watched her enemy fall to the ground.

The other warriors rode up to meet the orcs that charged at them. , most holding their swords in their hands. Aragorn and the king rode up to the front.  
"There are little over a hundred of them, the beast look like they could be useful, try not to kill them if you can." Leobelia smirked, as she dismounted her horse. Legolas watched her with worry.

Leobelia patted her horse's nose as she stood in front of it, her emerald eyes passed over the orcs. Her eyes shimmered with thought as she ran toward the lead beast, she grabbed its fur and pulled herself onto it killing the orc and stopping the beast, which moved restlessly under the stranger.

Leobelia patted the beast's neck and whispered soft sayings into the dog's ear. The beast rolled its large brown shoulders, his anger calmed. His eyes turned to the other "dogs" and his ears perked, he let out a long howl causing the other beasts stopped abruptly sending the orcs flying off of them and into the circle of warriors from Rohan.

Leobelia dismounted the brown, oversized dog and thanked it in her native tongue. She scratched his ears lightly causing the dog to beat its leg on the ground happily, making a loud thud every time it hit the ground. Leobelia could not hold in her laugh as she watched the strange creature.

Legolas finished killing the last orc and rode over to Leobelia who was surprisingly on her knees scratching the beast's stomach."Leobelia, what has gotten into your head?" He asked watching the other beast's crowd around him, their fangs barred and their backs arched.

"Hey, be nice!" Leobelia scolded the beasts as she stood.  
"Legolas, you must show them respect and they will show you the same, they are creatures on this earth and they deserve a chance to choose what they wish to be. Saruman tortured them, making them fight for food, now they desire man flesh, but I have promised them freedom and a healthy life." Leobelia stood and patted another of the beast.

"_Lia Estel, aslose begena misasa eno_." Leobelia said in her elfish tongue./ **Be free, live well my friends/**. Legolas smiled as she patted the dogs before they ran into the words howling with happiness. Leobelia turned her attention back to him.  
"Let us continue, we still have to get to Helms Deep don't we?" she smiled and mounted with Legolas as they rode to join the others.

After the attack the journey to Helms Deep was pretty quiet. Leobelia hummed a song to herself and her horse, even though the riders around her listened intently.

"Her spirits never seem to dampen." Gimli said riding to Legolas as they watched Leobelia pat her mare's neck as she hummed thoughtfully to herself. "She is trying to forget what worries her; she has a way of handling her fear." Aragorn said as he watched her honey blonde hair sway back in for as she moved her head to look around.

Soon they reached the valley the lay in front of Helms Deep. The women and children were already there, and they greeted the warriors with welcome. Leobelia walked to the wall watching the valley below. Her eyes still filled with concern as she tried to sing her fears away.

Now we are not afraid,  
Although we know there's much to fear.  
We were moving mountains,  
Long before we knew we could.  
There can be miracles when you believe,  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles,  
You can achieve, When you believe, Some how you will,  
You will when you believe.

Her voice quieted as she got done with the first part. Leobelia heard footsteps behind her, she quickly turned to see Legolas smiling at her.  
"That was wonderful, I am guessing you sing to calm your spirit, you are worried are you not?" His eyes soft with concern for his comrade.  
"Yes, I am worried. I have a really bad feeling something is going to happen, not only to the people of Rohan but to me. I am afraid my power may be taken over by the darkness." Her eyes now locked with Legolas's.

Legolas walked over to Leobelia, placing his soft hands on her cheeks, his eyes looking deep into hers.  
"You should not worry, I will protect you." Legolas tried to reassure her, only his attempt failed in vain.  
"No, Legolas I want you and the others to leave me to my fate, but I do want you to take this." Leobelia reached behind her neck to unbuckle a necklace that was hidden under her shirt but Legolas stopped her.  
"Why do you want me to have it?" He asked taking her hands into his own.  
"This is something that will bring me back to the light, if I am taken into the darkness, I know you will be the one who can bring me back, you are an elf, like me and I trust you with my life." her eyes now looking back at him with emotion.

"If you wish for my help I will always be here." Legolas smiled reaching behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. His face coming only inches away from her own, his warm breath on her face made her shiver. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip lightly as she felt him pull the necklace off her neck. The hot metal made her feel naked with out it, her eyes opened to see Legolas smiling at her.

"Are you afraid of me or something?" His voice sounded humorous.  
"No, I am not afraid of you, just of what I might do." Her voice shook as she looked into his beautiful eyes.  
"What could you do that would cause you to feel such fear?" Legolas asked looking down at her.

Her eyes did not move from his face for a while, as thoughts flew through her head. Finally Leobelia put her hands on Legolas's chest and lifted herself to his height and lightly pressing her lips against his. She could feel him hesitate to kiss back but then she felt his strong arms wrap around her tiny waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. No one else was walking around on the wall, this giving the couple perfect privacy.

Leobelia could feel Legolas's soft tongue trace her lips asking for permission to enter, Leobelia parted her lips and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, as she did the same to him. Leobelia ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair as they kissed, her fingers taking in every strand and texture.

A light breeze blew and the two separated for air, Leobelia giggling at her actions, Legolas simply smiled at her, his forehead pressed against hers. Leobelia smiled looking into his eyes and traced her fingers across his soft face pulling any strands of hair back behind his ears.  
"Thank you for understanding me, Legolas." She said as she let her hands drop to his chest.  
" I would do anything for you. Keep that in mind at all times." Legolas reassured her as he sealed his statement with another kiss.  
"We should go get ready, the orcs will be here soon and with us standing here kissing we are easy targets." Leobelia laughed, taking Legolas's hand as they walked down into the armory.

They quickly found Aragorn talking to the men. Leobelia looked around at the children the guards were now dressing with armor, her eyes filled with horror as her hand gripped Legolas's hand unknowingly.

"Aragorn, most of these men have seen to many winters." Legolas said looking at the elderly men getting ready for battle.  
"Some too few winters." Leobelia added, her voice shaky, as if she feared for the boys.

Leobelia let go of Legolas's hand and walked in front of Aragorn, "They are scared you can see it in their eyes." Leobelia spoke in the normal tongue, causing the man to stop what they were doing.  
"_Esenta nanna cio miko, lassana benta_!" Leobelia shouted in her elfish tongue. /**They will not live throughout the night!/**  
"_Esenta meanae lebacka sento_." Aragorn argued back. /**They must fight**!/  
"_Beana esenta messako eahco_!" Leobelia could no longer control her anger./ **Then they will die!** /  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted at the girl, his eyes showed no emotion as he stormed off. Legolas went to walk after him but Gimli stopped him.

Legolas walked over to Leobelia and held her against him to calm her down.  
"_Belia enoea lemosa neacka levoac sentha_." Legolas whispered in her ear as he rocked her. / **We can not control their fate, calm down.** / Leobelia gripped his shirt as she shook in his arms. After she had calmed down Leobelia walked down to where Aragorn dressed for war.

"I am sorry Aragorn, forgive me I was wrong to say such things, I know that it is not my choice of what these people do." Leobelia's voice was back to its soft, sweet, self.  
"It is alright Leobelia, I understand what you say, and there is nothing to forgive. I should not have yelled at you myself that was my wrong." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Leobelia nodded.

From above a horn blew, but it was not an orc horn. A smile appeared on Leobelia's face.  
"That is no orc horn." Legolas said as he looked up not even seeing Leobelia run up the stairs until he saw Aragorn follow her.

When they reached the top two thousand elves stood dressed in a dark blue cloak and each one held a bow . In front of the army stood two elves, neither dressed in a cloak but they were both dressed in armor. Haldir, and another elf, his eyes were blue and his hair was straight and a dark golden color that gently flowed over his shoulders. His armor was embodied in a gold metal and white as its main color. On his neck he wore two orbs much like Leobelia's.

"Father, Hithedreil, what are you two doing here?" Leobelia ran over to Haldir hugging him then wrapping her arms around the elf standing next to him. Legolas stopped where he was when he saw Leobelia all over another elf. A small flicker of jealousy rose within him.

"Leobelia, we have come to help the men with their war, we could not leave you on your own could we? Besides I am your brother I can not leave you." A smile appeared on the elf called Hithedreil's face.

Haldir looked toward King Theoden, "We have come with a message from Rivendale. There was once an alliance between elves and men, we have come to honor that allegiance." he said bowing his head. Aragorn smiled and ran down to Haldir hugging him also, followed by Legolas who stood behind Haldir.

Once they finished their introductions, Leobelia led the elves to their side of the wall, while Aragorn led the men to their places. As they waited and watched the sun sank deep into the west and thunder boomed through the dark sky as flashes of light illuminated the battle field. As the rain began to fall the people of Helms Deep could hear the sound of an orc horn and the loud thuds of the orc foot steps.

Leobelia hid her head under cloak as she prayed to the Valar, pray that after the battle she would be able to celebrate a victory with her father, brother, and feel the warmth of Legolas's arms again. Her green eyes opened to see ten thousand orcs now pouring into the valley. "_Lemmea leaka, Valar_." Leobelia finished her prayer. / **Show us mercy, Valar.** /

Leobelia sighed and raised her head, "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Leobelia yelled to the elves as she put her hands up to her chest, her eyes began to glow blue and a wind pushed back her cloak revealing her white and gold clothing. "_Ataria_!" She yelled here eyes passing over the orcs. / **Ready**! /

Before she or Aragorn yelled fire, a lonely arrow flew down from the wall hitting an orc in the neck, killing it and causing it to fall over. The orcs began to bang their spears on the ground and the orc horn was blown again, signaling the beginning of the battle.  
"_Ketan_!" Leobelia yelled as a stream of arrows flew past her head./ **Fire! /  
**.............................................

Trouble-15: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was very hard to finish, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! Thanks


	9. The Capture of a Companion

Trouble-15: Some one wrote me a review that said that Leobelia seemed perfect, and I looked back and noticed that she did seem perfect, so I decided to add a twist to the story. Hope you like it. Oh and sorry I have taken so long, Christmas and families have been taking up most of my time.

Arrows flew past Leobelia's head as she lifted her hand causing the water from the stream to rise with her hand. The stream was small and was cut off by the wall, so Leobelia had to be sure that the water on the side of the wall where she and her people were did not rise, this was hard seeing that the power of water was on of the hardest to control. Leobelia's breath raced as she lifted the water from the stream sending a large wave toward a group of orcs with fire.

As Leobelia watched the fire die out in this arrow she looked forward to see an arrow heading straight at her head.

"Shit," she cursed to herself as she grabbed a shield from another elf and blocked the arrow, "I have to be more careful, or I am going to get killed!" She pulled out her own bow and began to shoot arrows at the orcs, who were now charging towards the wall guarding Helms Deep.

Leobelia noticed that the orcs had ladders that they planned to us to climb the wall. She also noticed a large ball of metal in the center of a few orcs.

"What the hell is that?" she mentally asked herself as she shot at the orcs.

"These damn things breed like rabbits!" Leobelia could here her brother curse next to her as he also shot arrows at them.

His arrows turned to an arrow of fire when they were shot; this was because of Hithedreil's power over fire. Once the fiery arrows hit their target they burst into pure flame causing the orc to be covered in flames also. Leobelia watched the orcs that Hithedreil hit run in circles trying to put out the flames, only to catch another orc on fire.

Leobelia looked back at the battle field in time to dodge an up coming ladder. Leobelia backed away from the edge and pulled out her sword, as she watched the orcs jump on to the wall. She and a few of the other elfish warriors charged at the orcs. Leobelia ducked and shoved her sword into an orc's head, then pulled her sword out and cut off another's head.

Legolas and Gimli decided to start a game on "who could kill more orcs." Legolas had the count of two-hundred ten, and Gimli only one hundred. Legolas noticed a group of orcs heading towards the gate doors, they was heavily armored and was guarding something in the middle. Legolas signaled the elves around him to shoot at the group to keep them from getting in, though after a while their arrows seemed to prove useless against the shields the orcs covered themselves in.

Leobelia felt the blood from the orcs she killed seep down the sword, causing her hands to become slippery, and the rain was not helping. She swung her swords at another orc, who blocked it with his own, Leobelia dropped her swords. Her eyes met with the orcs as he swung his swords at her causing her to fall back to avoid it, also causing her to fall back over the wall when she fell.

"Shit!" She screamed as she caught one of the ropes attacked to the ladders. Her hands sliding down the rope caused a burning sensation.

"Owwwww!" Leobelia finally stopped. Looking around Leobelia found herself about one hundred feet from the ground, and orcs began to shoot arrows at her. Leobelia began to move herself trying to dodge the arrows; the rope she was on began to sway back and forth, while Leobelia was trying to climb back up it. Leobelia could feel the orcs beginning to hack at the rope she was on, and the blood and rain that soaked her body to the core did not help her climb. Lobelia swung over to another rope and began to jump across the ropes to get away from the orcs.

Finally Leobelia got to the bridge that led into helms deep. The door on the bridge had already been busted down and orcs were swarming in, Leobelia landed in the middle in a group of orcs and began fighting. She pulled out her elfish white daggers and began to shove them into any orc she came near. Finally she found a sword and began to fight using it. She cleared her way up the bridge and began to run back into the fortress when she noticed a few orcs running into the small stream system.

Leobelia's eyes narrowed as she watched the orcs, she could see the small metal thing they had before out on the battlefield, but why where they bringing it to the fortress? Leobelia thought to herself then finally she jumped down to see what the orcs were planning. As she got closer she began to smell smoke and noticed an orc running toward her with a torch. Leobelia finally realized what they were doing.

"Damn, I thought orcs were dumb! This must be Saruman's mind working." She said to herself as she pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at the orc, even with arrows coming from her and others from the fortress he was still running. Leobelia quickly put away her bow and pulled out her sword running at the orc cutting of his head and catching the torch. A smirk appeared on her face as she lifted her hand, the water under the bomb lifted it and she threw it into a group of orcs and lit an arrow of hers on fire and shot it after the bomb.

A large explosion took out a large group of orcs. Leobelia ran into the fortress and continued to fight, not caring if she killed the orcs with the bomb. Her eyes searched for her father and brother when she got back onto the wall, Hithedreil was fighting off a large orc, and her father was being ambushed.

Orcs began to surround Haldir on all sides, each one ready to kill. Haldir swung his sword at one orc, cutting off his head, but before he could move another orc plunged his sword at Haldir's stomach. Haldir heard the sword pierce something, but he felt nothing. He looked down to see his daughters blonde hair covered in blood. He could tell that the blood on her head was not her own. But he could smell the smell of fresh blood from her new wound. When he looked down he could see that the sword had gone through her stomach.

Leobelia could feel the metal pierce her skin. Warm blood spilled down her stomach, and lip from her biting it. Leobelia pulled out her own sword and cut off the orcs head.  
"Father run, lead the others get back into the fortress, I will be there in a while!" Leobelia shouted at she continued to fight, Haldir did not argue with his daughter.

Haldir ran to his troops telling them to fall back. Legolas and Aragorn were already back further in the fortress, the women and children still protected. The inner doors were being boarded up to keep the orcs out.

"Wait my daughter is out there!" Haldir yelled when he noticed them securing the doors.

"We can not do anything, she is on her own." One of the soldiers said. Haldir's face filled with worry, his own daughter was about to die and he was the one who left her to die.

Leobelia fought all she could. Blood poured from her wounds, her arm was also cut open. The orcs swarmed her until she could no longer walk. Her vision blurred and her head began to spin. She could no longer tell if she was standing or lying, she could not feel the ground, warmth or coldness. Darkness surrounded her, all thoughts left her.

Soon morning came and Aragorn, as Gandalf told him, looked to the east. Gandalf and two-thousand riders of Rohan poured over the hill, finally finishing off the orcs. Aragorn looked around for Leobelia's body or any sign of her, nothing was found. Legolas became more quiet than usual, his eyes seemed glued to the ground. Haldir and Hithedreil both cried for their loss. Leobelia was gone.

Finally she woke, in a dark damp place. She could feel wood and hay beneath her, and cold metal around her wrist and ankles. Her skin felt bare, the moisture in the air settling on her skin made her shiver. She could also feel bandages around her stomach and arm.

'Who would chain me up and take care of my wounds?' she thought to herself. She moved her arms and legs to see just how she was bound. The thing that she laid on had her chained in the shape of and x.

"So, you have awaken I see." A voice from the darkness broke the silence, the voice made Leobelia shake with anger, she knew who it was.

"Saruman, what do you think your doing!" Leobelia yelled. A light brightened up the space. Leobelia was in fact dressed, very skimpily though. Saruman was dressed in his normal white clothing. His white hair was neatly brushed to the side of his face, his eyes calm and sparkled with sin. An evil smirk was played on his face, and his eyes were fixed on Leobelia's own eyes.

"I plan to make the strongest army, one to finish off the useless kind of man. And you my dear will be the main leader of this army." Saruman waited for a response.

"Ha, you are out of your mind, I will never fight for you!" Leobelia laughed.

"Not by your own freewill, no, but I will change you, strip you of you innocence and make you think the way I want you to." Saruman laughed and turned away.

Leobelia looked down to see that her jewels were taken from her; she had no way to fight back. Again she twisted her body to free herself, but she failed.

Saruman spoke some strange language to one of his orcs, who quickly ran off and did not come back. But not too long after the orc left another being came in. His skin was tanned, his eyes were a bright green like Leobelia's but his straight hair was brown and cut off at the end of his chin. He wore a black leather vest that was tied to cover some of his chest, and most of his stomach. He wore black baggy pants, made of softer cotton like material. He wore black boots to match everything else. His eyes had a black coloring around them that made him look like he had a dark soul. His exposed arms were very muscular, and covered in black markings.

"Yes Saruman, you wanted to see me." The man's eyes looked over at Leobelia.

"Lamond, I can tell you see what you will be dealing with. I want you to take all innocence from her, make her scream to be evil." Saruman's voice was filled with passion as he spoke of Leobelia's touchier.

"Yes, of course, I will do just as you ask and maybe a little more." A smirk appeared on the man's face as he lifted Leobelia from her bed, her hands and feet were still bound together and a strange feeling of powerlessness washed over her.

Trouble-15: Alright, it is finally done, the next chapter as you can tell may become the rated R I originally put this under. Please review, I'm back!!!


	10. From Light to Dark

Trouble-15: Alright, well…I am still getting flames, but I have now learned that I am going to ignore the big, fat, stupid, JERKS! 

Oh and Crossbow, because you are 37 I think you should be a little more mature about what you say. I am 14! I have a very large imagination and I write what I think. On this site you are supposed to unleash your imagination and free your soul!!! And for your information if she was from LA the skirt would not go down to her heals, it would be up to her butt! I am not trying to be rude but you were rude to me.

For those of you who like the story I am going to leave it up. Also, you don't have to review if you are not going to give me compliments or ideas, this way I won't get frustrated with what someone says. Oh, and I am really getting sick of all the rules this site has, I try to put up something to explain what I mean and they pull it down, well this is what I say, BITE ME! Now anyway, back to the important matter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my made up race and my character, so don't try and say that I think I do.

A scream broke the silence in Isengard; it was not a scream of terror but a scream of pain. The scream was silenced quickly and only small muffles filled the air. Saruman smiled as he looked into the night, "A new being is born."

Leobelia felt herself fill with pain, her whole body cried for the painful acts being brought upon her to stop. Her skin was covered in sweat, and her hair stuck to her face and back. Her hands were now bound to the top of the bed, and her feet bound to the bottom. Tears stained her face and her lips were swollen from the unwanted kisses of the man that was hurting her. Her thighs hurt from the presser she had so far endured. Her now dark eyes met with the man's, his face showed he cared nothing for her feelings and was truly enjoying what he had done.

Leobelia felt sick to her stomach and her head began to spin, her eye sight blurred in and out, and her breathe seemed caught in her stomach. Darkness overcame her as she fainted into a deep sleep.

The man, Lamond, smiled and pushed himself off the bed. He dressed himself quickly then left the room covering Leobelia with the blanket on the bed. Lamond walked down to where Saruman was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Saruman's eyes were watching the orcs create more Uruk-hai for another battle.

"She did as I expected, she fought against me, screamed and finally she fainted into a deep sleep, she seems exhausted, what all did you do to the girl?" Lamond asked, though he was not really caring what they had done.

"We did nothing, she was fighting in a battle before we got her here, and she lost large amounts of blood during the battle." Saruman explained then led Lamond down to where the orcs created other more vile creatures.

Legolas watched the ground as they traveled back to Rohan, the battle ended with the people of Rohan being victorious. The men had been talking about the celebrations that would come, but none of them sounded much like celebrations to Legolas. The necklace Leobelia had given him was tucked into his shirt, the warm metal seemed cold to Legolas.

When they reached Rohan, Gandalf took Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli to look for the small hobbits that were still in Fangon Forest. Boromir and Aragorn talked about the battle and what they thought Sauron would attack next. Gimli sat on his horse quietly watching Legolas, he knew that Leobelia's death would be upsetting but he never thought the Legolas, the one who is normally happy in every situation, would be so troubled.

Finally they got to where the ents were keeping the hobbits as they spoke of war. The largest ent was named Treebeard, who was speaking in the entish tongue to the other ents. One of the ents looked over and noticed the new comers in the forest.

"Who may you be?" The ent spoke slowly.

"I am Gandalf the white, this is Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli." Gandalf said as he rode over to Treebeard.

"Gandalf, your hobbits are safe. They have been trying to influence us to go to war, what do you say about this matter?" Treebeard looked over at the hobbits then back at Gandalf.

"I think that war is already around you, I will not tell you to go into war because I do not wish to send you to your doom, but some wars are necessary." Gandalf said calmly.

"I see, well we shall go to our doom. A few days ago I was traveling past Isengard and saw a barren land where trees used to be. Saruman has betrayed what he once loved! We shall see that the filth of his power is washed away." Treebeard spoke with much energy, then turned and began to walk toward Isengard.

Gandalf watched as the ents walked toward battle, his eyes turned toward Merry and Pippin once they were gone.

"Let us get back to Rohan, we will have another battle to take care of soon." Gandalf pulled Merry onto his horse, Boromir helped Pippin onto his.

Leobelia awoke from her sleep, she was on a bed out in the sunlight. She looked around to see more men around her, their faces were much like Lamond's. They also wore clothing like his, but none of them had dark hair and eyes like his. She sat up to see better, she noticed she was dressed in her old garments, which had been washed to get the blood out of them. She also noticed she was far from the ground, and was moving. One of the men noticed her movements and looked at her.

"Well looks like the princess has awaken from her sleep. Welcome, Leobelia is your name correct?" The man's eyes were a dark green and his hair was a chestnut brown, his voice was deep and full of humor.

"Yes that is my name. Where am I, and what is going on?" Her voice showed no fear of the men.

"We are heading towards Mordor, we are getting ready to attack Gondor." The man smiled at her as she stood.

"Sit down Leobelia." A deep voice called. Lamond swung up from the front of the platform where the men and Leobelia were.

Leobelia fell back onto the bed, she did not fear the other men but she did fear this man.

"Sir, we have one day until we reach Mordor." One of the men said bowing to Lamond.

"Good, we are right on schedule." Lamond's eyes did not leave Leobelia's form.

"Why did you bring me, I have nothing with you!" Leobelia yelled at Lamond.

"Saruman has given me orders to make sure you become dark hearted, and I know just how to make you become that way." Lamond walked toward her and pulled out a necklace that held an orb. The orb was pure black with power surrounding it.

Leobelia's eyes grew large as he got closer, she knew what this orb could do to her. She pushed herself back away from him as he came closer. When Leobelia hit the side of the platform she found that she was stuck and there was no way out.

Legolas leaned against one of the columns in Rohan's Great Hall as they spoke about the battle that would come again.

"Sauron will strike Gondor next, Merry and Pippin heard the orcs talking about it. If Gondor calls for aid you must help them." Gandalf explained.

"Why should we go to the aid of another when they did not come to our aid?" Theoden asked as he looked over at Aragorn expecting an answer.

"Sauron feels that men now have enough courage to challenge him, he does not want the race of men to become allies again, he will not let them unite. You must go to Gondor if the beakers are lit." Gandalf said.

Aragorn walked outside and sat on the stairs that were in front of the halls, as he watched Gandalf ride off with Boromir. Legolas walked out and joined him.

"I am guessing that there was more to you and Leobelia than just a friendship." Aragorn said.

"Yes, there was much more, but it does not matter now, she is gone, I can only pray she is happy where she is at." Legolas said as he looked to the sky.

"Legolas, I know she is." Aragorn reassured his friend.

Leobelia stood next to Lamond, her hair was now a dark black, her skin was a dark tan and her clothing was dark colors, of crimson red and black. Her eyes were still a brilliant green, but they no longer showed happiness and care, but the need to kill.

Lamond slid his arm around her waist as he watched the gates of Mordor get closer and bigger.

"Are you ready to kill?" Lamond whispered into Leobelia's ear.

"Of course, the race of men is weak and deserve to die." Leobelia smirked as her fiancé asked her the strangest questions at times.

Lamond smiled to himself, 'The orb of darkness erased her memory and made her heart dark, Saruman was right.'

Gandalf and Boromir finally reached Minis Tirith, their horses were exhausted from the three day run. Gandalf rushed up to the top of the fortress and ran into the hall. Boromir followed as best he could.

"Lord Denethor, your son has come, we have good and bad news." Gandalf bowed.

"Father, Sauron is going to attack the city, he will try to bring Gondor to the ground!" Boromir ran to his father.

"Sauron can try what he wishes to, we will defend our people." Your brother is defending the river fortress right now, you may want to make sure he does not ruin what you have worked so hard to make." Denethor said as he stood to greet his son.

Boromir stood in disbelief of how dense his father was becoming, "Father, we must get the troops ready, Sauron has a force that we can not defend in this state!"

"Denethor, Sauron has a power that no mere army will be able to defeat, he has a dark magic on his side and I can sense it getting stronger every minute. You must call for aid and put up better protection around your fortress." Gandalf tried to reason with the man.

"Do not try to influence me to bring the one who can steal what I have worked so hard to create. Yes, I know who rides with you, word has reached my ears that Aragorn has come from hiding. He will not take the throne of Gondor, it is mine!" Denethor sat down and dismissed the two.

Boromir and Gandalf walked out, both still in disbelief that Denethor had become so greedy. Boromir stayed silent as Gandalf thought about a plan he could use to light the beakers.

The army of Sauron began to travel to Gondor, this battle would be the end all of mankind.

Trouble-15: Ok, I will admit willingly, I think I made a mistake, I am not sure if it is beakers that they light or what, please review and tell me. Thanks again for all of the love!!


	11. The War is Won

Trouble-15: Alright everyone, sorry I have not updated in a while, I had six exams to deal with, a new boyfriend, and cousins to baby sit. So my month has been havoc. Now, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate the good comments. I will hopefully get back to my writing everyday and finish this story soon; I think I have about 5 more chapters at most.

Ah yes, there is a pert in here where I skim over some things. When the armies of Rohan are riding to Gondor I skim what happens, I mean we have all seen the movie or read the books, so you should know that Aragorn gets the sword and gets the dead people from the cave and all that.

Aragorn sat on the steps of Rohan's Hall waiting for a sign. He worried about Leobelia and about Frodo. He knew the loss of Leobelia was hard for everyone but most for Legolas. Legolas had been quiet and upset ever since they lost her. His eyes did not shine with the love for life as they had used to. Aragorn knew he could never imagine the pain Legolas was feeling, and did not want to try. It had been 3 weeks, and Legolas had not shown sign of improving.

The pipe in Aragorn's mouth sent up little puffs of smoke as he watched the distant hill. For three days he sat in this very spot and watched the hill where a sign from Gondor would bring Rohan to war. Aragorn could only pray that Gandalf would find a way to convince Denethor to agree to ask for help.

Aragorn turned his head as he looked behind him to see Legolas leaning against the gray stone wall. His blue eyes filled with sorrow, and his face was pale and thin, he had not eaten in days.

"Legolas, you look ill." Aragorn said softly, his voice was full of concern.

"I feel ill my friend, I feel as if my own immortality has been sucked out of me." Legolas said. His eyes did not leave the hills.

"You should not worry so, you know very well that Leobelia can take care of herself, she is probably on her way back to you as we speak. And if she did pass, she would want you to carry on and finish this and not morn for her so." Aragorn looked back to the hills.

"It is so hard though, Aragorn, imagine you lost Arewen. That she died because you could not save her, because you were too foolish to keep her by your side. That is that it feels like." his voice faded as he spoke.

Suddenly a flicker of red light sprung up from the distant hills. Aragorn jumped to his feet and raced into the Hall, Legolas followed him.

"My Lord! The beakons have been lit, they beakons have been lit!" Aragorn shouted as he ran to the King.

"Then Rohan shall answer!" King Theoden shouted and walked to his troops. All then men able to fight were given weapons and loaded onto horses. The travel would be a long one, lots of stops would be made and they would meet more armies on the way.

Aragorn remembered what Gandalf told him before he left and wondered what he had meant. Aragorn packed his things quickly and road with Legolas, and Gimli towards Gondor.

Leobelia awoke to see Lamond already up and around. She grunted to herself and rolled over. Her bare shoulders chilled as the covers slid down her body.

"Damn him, I was warm." Leobelia cursed to herself as she got up and dressed quickly.

She soon met up with Lamond and joined the armies of orcs and men as they road toward Gondor. A smirk appeared on her face, she would soon be able to kill and cause destruction.

Even being close to Gondor it took three days to move all the troops to Gondor's front gates. Leobelia received word when they reached Gondor that the river had been taken and the son of the Stuart was injured.

"Good, now, ready the troops and tell them to form their lines and when I am ready we will attack." Leobelia smiled as she walked over to the gigantic elephant she would be riding in battle. Its tusks were covered in stakes to kill who ever it ran into, and it was painted in a war paint to show it was on the side of Mordor.

The orc troops were quickly readied and charged the gates or Gondor. The fate of Men was in the hands of the orcs now.

King Theoden pushed his men to ride faster as he could hear the screams of women and men coming from over the hill of Gondor. When they did finally reach the top of the hill they could see the devastation the orcs had already caused. Bodies were covering the battle ground; most of them were bodies of men.

"You are too late, Theoden! The fate of men is gone; they are weak and now, no longer exist! All thanks to me." A voice rang through out the valley. The clashing of swords stopped and silence soon took over.

"You are wrong; we come to save the fate of men!" Theoden shouted back. One of the elephants in the battle turned to face the army, on it, a dark vision of Leobelia stood.

"This is where you are wrong, King Theoden, darkness swept you away once, and it will find a way to do it again. Now it is time for you to die!" a black ball formed in Leobelia's hands and soon shot out a ray of black power at the troops of men. When the darkness receded back to Leobelia's hands a portion of Theoden's army was gone, nothing remained but dirt.

"As I told you, you will not live through this!" She shouted again and the army of orcs charged at the army of men.

The battle was turning for the worse. The army of Men was out numbered three to one, and they had a powerful sorceress on their side. Things were not looking good.

At the river the leader of the orcs paced back and fourth waiting for the Pirates to reach shore.

"Late as usual, get off your ships you dirty rats!" the orc shouted as the ships came up to the banks.

Instead of Pirates jumping out of the ship, a man, a dwarf, and an elf jumped down onto the ground. The orc laughed as he watched the man run towards him, his laughter soon faded as he watched the green aurora of the undead pour off of the ships also. Soon the troop of orcs that were stationed at the river came running out to the battle field.

Legolas shot his way through the armies of orcs until he came face to face with a woman. Her hair was black and her eyes green, her clothing was much like Leobelia's but colored darker. Her skin was a dark tan color and there were markings of Sauron on her arm.

"Leobelia, is that you?" Legolas walked towards the woman.

"That is my name, but how do you know it?" Leobelia asked as she shoved her dagger through a man that ran toward her.

"Leobelia, it's me! Legolas, don't you remember?" Legolas almost broke into tears to see her on the side of darkness.

"Truthfully, no, but you do look familiar. Maybe I had hoped to kill you and for some reason forgot too. Oh well I guess I will do it now." Leobelia charged at Legolas slicing her daggers at him.

Legolas merely moved out of her grasp, then grabbed her wrist. "Leobelia, I am Legolas, you were once part of a fellowship and you and I were…" Legolas ran out of words. He was not really sure what they were. He knew what he felt about her, but was not sure if she ever felt the same way.

"We were friends, I remember you, and Aragorn, and Gimli." Leobelia's eyes went soft. Legolas smiled and released her arms. "Yeah, I remember how weak you were too!" Leobelia shoved one of her daggers into Legolas's stomach.

The charm around Legolas's neck slipped out of his shirt as he leaned down holding his stomach. The little clear jewel filled with light and suddenly shot a ray of pure energy into Leobelia's heart. As suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared. Leobelia's body fell to the ground, her hair returned to blond and her clothes back to white, gold, and green.

Legolas too fell to the ground; a pool of blood surrounded his body. Aragorn ran over to his fallen her comrade. The war was won and now it was all up to Frodo to destroy the Ring.

Trouble-15: Alright, I hope you like it; I may not change the mistake I made in the last chapter, because I am a little lazy. Alright, review for me. Next chapter will be up soon.


	12. Trying to Remember

Trouble-15: Alright, sorry for the short chapter but I had to make it a cliff hanger, otherwise it would have been no fun. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! 

Legolas awoke three days later; to him it only seemed like hours. His stomach had been bandaged up and his clothes were clean and lying on a chair next to the bed. His bare chest was glistening from the beads of sweat. His hair stuck to his face, and his pillow was damp. Legolas sat up and looked around. He was in the fortress of Gondor and apparently the weather was getting pretty warm. His thoughts drifted to Leobelia, 'is she alright, is she back to the way she was before, does she remember me?' these questions flashed through his head as he stood up and got dressed.

As he ran out the door he slipped his shirt over his head, and realized that he was lost. Legolas looked around at the unfamiliar sights of the castle. He watched as people bustled busily about him working to heal others. He looked for any familiar faces when he saw Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" he yelled as he ran over to him.

"Legolas, you're awake! I am surprised." Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Where is Leobelia?" Legolas seemed almost frantic to find her.

"She is asleep in her room; she is still recovering from her sudden change from light energy to dark." Aragorn explained.

"How long will she be asleep?" Legolas's muscles seemed to calm as he was reassured of her safety.

"No one can tell, she is breathing fine but she seems that she will not awaken. You both have been sleeping for three days! You can not expect too much out of her, she has been through a lot in the last few weeks." Aragorn said as he walked down the hall to show his friend where exactly Leobelia was sleeping.

When they walked in a few maids moved from Leobelia's body. Much to Legolas's surprise she was awake. Her eyes were a very pale green and her skin was white a snow, except her cheeks that were glowing red from fever. Leobelia was also covered in sweat as Legolas had been when he awoke.

"Legolas, you are awake!" Gimli smiled in surprise as he looked at his friend.

"Yes, how is she?" Legolas asked as he looked at Leobelia.

"Well other than a small fever and memory loss she seems fine." One of the maids answered as she walked over to the elf.

"What has she forgotten?" Legolas's eyes sharpened as he looked at the maid.

"Almost everything, she has no memory of the Fellowship, she has no memory of where she is from or even who she is." The maid answered.

"Thank you that will be all." Aragorn dismissed the maids and walked to Leobelia's side.

"She is weak, and her body is having trouble fighting off her fever." Gandalf looked up from where he sat. His eyes were more concerned then ever and his face was wrinkled with worry. "I am afraid she will no longer remember any of us." Gandalf said as he stood from his chair next to Leobelia's bed.

Legolas walked to the bed side also, his eyes met with Leobelia's wondering green orbs. She tilted her head in thought and looked down at his chest.

"I remember that," she said pointing to the necklace on Legolas's chest, the orb of light which she had given to him before the battle, "Yes, I remember. It was my mothers; she had long black hair and blue eyes. I remember her face, and then…a man, he had an evil in his eyes, and he wore mostly dark clothing. I remember my mother fighting him, and then…he killed her." Leobelia's voice faded as her hand rested on the necklace.

Legolas's eyes widened, he remembered now, Leobelia's mother was the only sorceress in any elfish kingdom, and she was the one who was killed. He remembered seeing a little girl with a crimson red rose in her hand, and her hair was pulled back that day. Legolas had known Leobelia before, but he had forgotten. After Leobelia's mother died he was no longer allowed to go to Lothlorien as much, and when he was there he never saw her.

"Leobelia, do you remember anyone that was at the funeral? Do you remember any prince of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked with hope.

"I think so, I remember a lot of people, but yes, the Prince of Mirkwood was around my age, I remember him very well." Leobelia looked at Legolas, "You look very much like him." Leobelia added.

"I am the Prince of Mirkwood, now, do you remember anything after your mother's death?" Legolas kneeled down by the bed and too Leobelia's hand into his own.

"No, after that everything is foggy, I remember a few things here and there. Something about a Ring of Power. But like I said, after my mother's death it is foggy, like a puzzle I can not find pieces too." Leobelia explained.

"Alright, well get some rest, your fever is getting worse and you need to recover before Sauron decides to attack again." Legolas stood to his full height and laid Leobelia's hand on the bed. He smiled and laid a new, cool cloth on her forehead and walked out.

Leobelia watched the men walk out and sighed to herself, she wanted to remember who they were, she wanted to remember everything, why she was here, what they were doing, who Sauron was, she wanted to know all of these things, but she could not figure it out.

Legolas sighed and looked at Aragorn when they walked out, "I must find things that were important to her, I must find a way to bring back her memory." his eyes were filled with distress and sorrow.

"We will find a way, my friend, but we must be patient, we may have to teach her everything she once knew." Aragorn smiled at his friend.

That night Leobelia was up out of bed, her skin was slightly tanner, back to her normal color, and her eyes were back to the bright green they had been before. She was dressed in a dark green gown that draped to the floor, the gown was silk and had sleaves that were cut into triangles at her wrist. She had a golden colored cloth belt around her waist and her hair was neatly curled and pulled back half way. The hair that was not pulled into the band lain gently on her shoulder. Her gaze was not on any particular object, but it darted around, taking in all the beauty the structure had to offer. As she walked through the halls she saw Aragorn.

"You are the ranger, Aragorn, correct?" Leobelia stopped and stood in front of the man.

"Yes, that is what most call me." Aragorn looked at the girls curious eyes. He could see all the beauty Legolas found in her.

"I was wondering, what is the elf's name, the one who was with me earlier. He is the Prince of Mirkwood right?" She asked smiling innocently.

"Yes, his name is Legolas, and he is the Prince of Mirkwood." Aragorn pointed toward a door, "That is his chamber if you wish to see him."

"Thank you very much." Leobelia smiled and walked toward the door Aragorn pointed out. The door was a dark oak color and was very large, almost eight feet high. Leobelia sighed quickly and knocked on the gigantic door. A loud thunder rumbled through the room inside. Leobelia jumped back and thought to herself, "Maybe I knocked to hard, I hope he was not sleeping."

Legolas walked over to his door and opened it, he expected Aragorn to have come and give him news about Sauron's forces, instead he found Leobelia. She was beautifully dressed in a dark green gown and her eyes and skin color were back to normal. The dress was fairly low cut, showing quite a bit of her skin.

"Leobelia…well I was not expecting you!" Legolas smiled in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry then I guess I should go." Leobelia looked down to the ground, she thought she would have intruded on something.  
"No, no please come in!" Legolas gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Leobelia smiled and looked around his chambers. The bed was pretty large, chairs were set out in each corner, and he had a balcony too. Her eyes dazzled with delight as she looked around the room at all the beautiful paintings and decorations. The walls were white but they were covered in rugs and paintings to give the room some comfort.

"So I see your feeling better." Legolas walked behind her as she explored his room.

"Yes, much better. You were right, all I really needed was sleep." Leobelia smiled and looked at him quickly then twirled around to continue looking.

"Leobelia, I must ask, do you really want your memory back?" Legolas asked as he turned her to look at him, his hand laid on her shoulders.

"Well, yes, I want to know who you all are, what and who I am, and also what is going on right now with all the wars and things." Leobelia smiled and moved closer to Legolas.

"Well, I could tell you but I doubt you would believe me." Legolas sighed as he hands fell from her shoulders to her hips.

"Well, I would not be sure of what you say, but I am sure if you told me I would remember. Oh, and also, can I have my necklace back. How did you get it in the first place?" Leobelia smiled as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well you gave it too me before the battle of Helms Deep, we were there defending Rohan, city of the horsemen. And you gave it to me before the battle and told me to keep it incase anything happened. And like you thought, something did happen, you were captured and changed into a dark person, you were on Sauron's side instead of ours. But some how the necklace brought you back, it brought you back onto our side but took away your memories." Legolas explained as he unclasped the necklace and put it around Leobelia's neck.

"Wow, that is a pretty long story, I am guessing you did not even tell me half of what it really was." Leobelia smiled at Legolas.

"Yes well I did not feel like boring you. Now, I found this in your stuff and I thought it might help to bring back memories." Legolas held up the crimson red rose that Leobelia had stashed in her bags.

"That is the rose I gave my mother the day she was killed. It was naturally white but turned red when her blood was spilled on it. I kept it in memory of her. I miss her very much." Leobelia stared at the rose in his hand.

"Do your remember anything about it? Anything else that it brings to mind?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, someone told me that it was a gift of eternal love. I remember thinking about giving it to someone I met recently. An elf, that I had fallen in love with but never had the guts to say anything to him about it. Do you know who that might have been?" Leobelia asked him.

"Yes, I know exactly who it is." Legolas answered, his eyes turning serious.

Trouble-15: Ok, please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	13. The End of Mordor

Trouble-15: Alright, thanks again for the reviews. Well anyway sorry about all the cliff hangers, but the are so much fun to see what you all say. Well here are your answers. 

Legolas argued with himself on what to tell her, they were never "really" together. But he knew she had feelings for him because he was the only elf she had come in contact with in years. But she did not remember him, he was not sure how he would get her memories back, but he would deal with the matter at hand first.

"Leobelia…it was me, you and I had grown close over the last few weeks, guess from being around each other. But I am not telling you that you have to remember, but I would really like to go back to the way we left off before….before I lost you." Legolas's eyes seemed to become glazed with tears because his vision blurred, and the angel in front of him seemed to disappear.

Leobelia looked at the elf in front of her, she could tell he was not lying, and that he did deeply care. She gently placed her hand on the side of his face, his skin was warm and soft. When their eyes connected she could feel her stomach turn into butterflies, and a warm, tingly feeling shoot up her spine.

"Legolas, I don't know why but I believe you. For some reason I remember loving some one but not who they were. I really wish I could get my memory back, but I guess for now I will have to work with what I have." she smiled and leaned up and tenderly kissed him.

The kiss lasted for about three minutes, both of them lost in a dream and never wanted to leave it. When they did break Leobelia wrapped her arms around his stomach and buried herself into his chest. Legolas enclosed her into his arms and rested his head on top of hers. Legolas closed his eyes and rocked Leobelia back and forth in his arms. A diminished laugh came from Legolas's chest where Leobelia giggled as Legolas slid his hands across her sides.

After about ten minutes of laughing and delight they were called into the main hall for a meeting. Lobelia walked out and groaned with unhappiness as she was dragged from her dream.

"Frodo is now in Mordor, but he will need a distraction to allow him to actually get into Mount Doom." Gandalf walked away from a window that faced Mordor.

"Well then lets make Sauron focus his eyes on something else, like an army from Gondor?" Leobelia smiled. She may not have had he memory but she knew a lot about war.

"That is a good idea, but Sauron will expect an attack." Gandalf tried to reason.

"Well it is the only thing we can do for Frodo." Aragorn smiled and looked at Leobelia who smiled in return.

The horses and men were gathered and Gondor assembled a force to attack Mordor. As they rode Leobelia stayed quite. Her mind drifted from one thing to another as she tried to put her memory back together. The kiss that she had given to Legolas had triggered another memory in her mind, the one of him. She remembered meeting him when they were in a beautiful place surrounded by waterfalls and forest. Then again when he was comforting her in a rocky plain. After that the memories got fuzzy again. She was not sure why she was traveling, she figured it was to help destroy the Ring.

"Legolas, can I talk to you?" Leobelia rode over to Legolas and Aragorn.

"Yes, of course," Legolas smiled and pulled away from Aragorn's side, "what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Well…I would like to know….what I am. You know, am I an elf or a women, I don't even remember my own race." Leobelia looked down at her horses back. She felt ashamed she had to be such a burden to him, always pulling him and the others down because of something she could not remember or understand.

"You are half elf, and half sorceress." Legolas smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, I guess I thought I needed to know." Leobelia smiled at him when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"Well I believe you do, maybe you will still be able to use your power." Legolas smiled and continued to the front, Leobelia followed.

The black gates of Mordor sent a shiver down Leobelia's spine as they approached. She recognized the place and features for some reason. As the army stopped Leobelia continued her way to the front. She rode her horse next to Legolas's and looked forward at the gates. The air around was thick and smelled like ash. The ground was black, like the gates, and there was no trees or vegetation at all in sight, even to Leobelia's elfish eyes. The horses seemed restless and moved under their rides. Aragorn was the first to move. He rode up to the gates and looked up at the gates. Leobelia kicked her horse in the sides and rode to Aragorn's side and yelled to the gates.

"If you want a fight you will get it, so come out cowards!" her voice echoed through the valley surrounding the gates. She looked forward when she heard the ground beneath them rumble and the gates creak.

Aragorn grabbed Leobelia's arm and pulled her to move back to the troops, Leobelia complied. As soon as they reached the army of Gondor they gates fully opened and revealed a larger army then anyone had ever seen. Millions of orcs grunted and growled as they lined up to attack. Leobelia could feel her stomach twist and her hands gripped the horse's reins. She did not fear death, but what the orcs would do to her when they did not kill her.

The battle did not take long to start, the orcs charged at the group of men surrounding them with little effort. They out numbered the army of men but one hundred to one and they knew it. The eye of Sauron shifted to watch the men fall at his front door. The eyes found who it was looking for, Leobelia. It focused on her until she looked back at it.

Leobelia stood in the middle of a group of orcs when she looked to see if Sauron's gaze had moves from the mountain. When she looked up her eyes widened and her breath cut short, memories rushed back into her head, pain shot down her back from an old scar. Fear took over her body and she fell to her knees. She struggled to fight the hold Sauron had on her body, she fought to regain control and breath, she fought and failed.

Legolas looked around to see where Leobelia was at. When he looked at a group of orcs just standing in a circle he knew it was either Aragorn, Gimli, or Leobelia. He quickly reared his horse into the air and made a path over to the orcs killing all others in his path. When he finally reached them he could see Leobelia, she was staring at some distant object and she was struggling to breath. Legolas quickly shot the orcs around her and jumped off his horse and ran over to her. When he looked to see what she was looking at he realized she had been paralyzed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her until her gaze fell to him, she gasped for breath rapidly and coughed.

"Leobelia, do not look at him, please, stay with me!" Legolas yelled to try to keep her attention.

"Legolas, thank you so much!" Leobelia fell into his chest and closed her eyes to rest.

Legolas loaded her onto his horse and continued to fight. He kept Leobelia in front of him and placed a shield over her body to keep any arrows from hitting her.

The battle was won when the ground under the orcs began to fall taking the orcs with it. The land of Mordor was brought down into the depths of hell.

Trouble-15: WOW... well that was interesting to write, I am kinda at the end of my rope with this story, hope to finish it soon, maybe a chapter or two left, then I should be done, but knowing my luck it will end up becomeing a book. Well anyway please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and well...whether I should continue this one or start another one.


	14. Happy Endings

**Trouble-15: This is the last chapter to this story.**

Three days after the ring was destroyed Aragorn accepted the crown and thrown of Gondor. Aragorn also made it known he and Arewen would get married. Gimli traveled back to his mines, Gandalf left with the hobbits to go back to the shier, and Boromir took his place next to Aragorn in Gondor. Legolas traveled back to Mirkwood with Leobelia who had her memory back. She now knew all that happened and she and Legolas talked about what they would do when they reached Mirkwood.

"So, when we get back I will be sure to introduce you to my father and he will be more than happy to take you into his kingdom." Legolas lay on the ground next to Leobelia. The night was black and the stars shone brightly.

"Legolas, when are you taking the throne?" Leobelia looked over at him. She was on her side facing him with a blanket covering both of them.

"When I get married I get to take the throne from my father and rule myself. But that may not happen for a while." Legolas smiled and kissed Leobelia on her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Leobelia worried about his answer. Did he not care for her, or was she not good enough?

"Well, I have to let you get used to Mirkwood before I decide to announce a marriage, I mean I don't want you ruling a place you are not used too." Legolas stroked the side of her cheek with is index finger.

"Well, I won't mind that too much." Leobelia smiled and moved closer to Legolas for warmth, she buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes. "Good night, Legolas." she whispered as she drifted into sleep.

The next morning they reached Mirkwood. Its tall trees and forest like area reminded Leobelia of her own home. Elves greeted their prince with eagerness and took his and Leobelia's horse and led them to the stables while Leobelia and Legolas walked to the throne room.

"Father! I have returned, and I brought a guest. Her name is Leobelia." Legolas pulled Leobelia to his side and bowed. Leobelia did the same.

"Yes, I know her. My, Leobelia, you have grown, I remember you when you were only a child, your father used to pull your hair into pigtails to tame it, doesn't seemed it worked though." The King smiled and stood to greet the young girl.

"Thank you sir. I am humbled by your happiness to see me." Leobelia smiled and stood from her bow. Before she could move she was whisked into a giant hug by the King who lifted her off her feet.

"You are more than welcome here, and Legolas welcome home." The King turned to his son and hugged him as well, not as strongly though.

"We shall have a banquet in your honor." The King smiled, "So, when is the wedding?"

Legolas and Leobelia looked at each other dumbfounded by the King's question. Neither of them had expected the King to ask this at such an early time.

"Well father, I was going to wait until she got to know the people better." Legolas tried to explain, his words were struggled in thought.

"Yes, of course, well I assume you two want some privacy so you may go, Legolas I am sure you will not mind her staying in your room. I will have servants come get you when the feast is ready." The King smiled and shooed the two away.

Leobelia laughed and leaned against the wall once they were out of the King's hearing range. Her cheeks turned red from her lack of breath.

"I can not believe he said that! Maybe he thought that was the reason you brought me back." Leobelia held her stomach as she laughed.

"My father knows me very well; he knew that something was up between us." Legolas smiled and leaned down to Leobelia and helped her up. "Come on, I will show you around."

For about an hour they walked around and looked around the town. Leobelia got distracted when little children ran down the street. So they stopped to play for another hour. When they were done Legolas took Leobelia to his room so that they could get washed and ready for dinner.

"Legolas, what am I going to wear, I doubt you have any dresses in your closet." Leobelia laughed.

"No, I don't, but I can get a maid to bring you one, I am guessing you want a green, gold or white one?" Legolas smiled.

"Yes please, and also, please ask for some hair ties too." Leobelia smiled and walked into the bathroom and filled the tub.

Legolas sighed and sat on his bed day dreaming. Now it was all in place, he would finally be able to be the responsible person his father wanted him to be and now he had a women he loved and was ready to spend eternity with. There was a knock on the door that shattered his train of thought. He quickly stood and walked to the door, a maid stood at the door with the dress and tunic he has requested.

"Thank you." He said and shut the door with his foot and laid the dress on the bed. It was an off white with a gold trim around the collar, which was a v-neck, and around the sleeves that flared out. The bottom was also trimmed in gold and a golden hair tie was set to match the dress. The tunic matched the dress, it was off white with a golden trim and he picked out a pair of tan pants to match. Now all he had to do was waiting for Leobelia to get done and they would be off.

"Legolas? Hello, are you alright?" Leobelia waved her hand in front of Legolas's face.

"Oh, umm…yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Legolas sat up and looked at Leobelia. She was wrapped in a towel and her normally wavy hair was straight and stuck to her shoulders and face.

"You were thinking pretty hard, I guess." Leobelia laughed and grabbed her dress and walked over to the dresser. She let the towel drop from her body and lifted the dress to her shoulders. "I like it. Now, you better get a bath and get ready, the dinner starts at sun down." Leobelia smiled and turned to face Legolas folding the dress over her arms.

"Yeah… I will go get bathed." Legolas stared at her for a few seconds then walked into the bathroom. Leobelia laughed at herself when she realized what he was staring at.

When Legolas got out of the bath Leobelia was already dressed and had her hair pulled back into a bun, and her bangs were left to cover the side of her face. Legolas quickly dressed and brushed his hair out. One he was done the maids knocked on the door and announced that the feast was ready. After they left Legolas looked at Leobelia.

"I want to know something before we leave." he took her hands into his.

"What is it you wish to know?" Leobelia smiled.

"I want to know if you feel you are ready to marry me?" Legolas's eyes locked with Leobelia's.

"Yes, I believe I am, and I am ready to take my place by your side as queen." she looked down at the ground then back up at Legolas who kissed her then lead her down to the dinner hall.

During dinner Legolas called for a toast and for attention. Many important people were at the table, one being the King.

"I would like to call a toast to the heroic measures that Leobelia took while traveling with the fellowship. I would also like to announce that I have found a wife, and I am ready to take my place as king. My queen will be Leobelia." Legolas smiled down at Leobelia who nodded and raised her glass.

The wedding was beautiful, the theme was white roses, and every king attended. Gandalf and Frodo even decided to make an appearance, and Haldir got to walk his daughter down the isle and even cried when Leobelia said "I do." That day was magical and there was even a large party afterwards.

Legolas and Leobelia lived for eternity and had two children a daughter, Liana, and a son, Latherial. They also helped Gondor finish off the trolls and orcs that were left from the war.

**Trouble-15:** I'M DONE! It is finished, I know, it's a pretty cheap ending but I just couldn't think of anything else that could happen, and besides I am writing three other stories, well starting two and finishing one. So I hope you enjoyed, look forward to another, I will give you a preview now.

Faith wondered through the forest, this was not the forest she had originally walked into. Her jeans became damp from all the low fog and she pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

"My hair is going to frizz!" she whined as she continued walking.

Suddenly a man jumped in front of her. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, he wore clothes that looked like they were from a fairy tail and he had a bow and arrow ready at hand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

..skips to next scene..

Faith fell to the ground, it was wet and covered in dirt. 'Jerks!' She thought to herself.

"Just through me in a dungeon for no fucking reason! Be that way ass hole!" She yelled at the guard outside the door.

The door suddenly opened and the man who brought her here walked in, his hair was cleaned from the dirt that had gotten in it. "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked again.

"I don't know, I told you that already! My name is Faith, I am from America, and I am seventeen." Faith yelled at him. Her wrists were red from the chains that were wrapped around them.

"What is America?" he asked.

What do you think, sounds good huh. Well read and find out more!


End file.
